


Leaders of the Krogan

by PrincessCipher



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, even after he's dead, mordin is such a great guy, other characters have minor appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessCipher/pseuds/PrincessCipher
Summary: During the fight against the Collectors, a certain Urdnot leader finally made his move towards a certain long-thought dead Commander. Now, years later, he thinks back to what happens and tries to come to terms with what happened to his fleshy lover, and what a new revelation will mean for everyone.





	1. A Triumphant Return

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a rewrite! This is an old story from my fanfiction.net account that I decided to entirely rework so it was less... let's say... bad. I wrote it in high school, so it wasn't all that great and the twists were more about causing drama than actually making sense. So, here we go!
> 
> (And, you know who you are, hope you enjoy!)

A large Krogan covered in a red suit of armor stood above his subjects, delegating tasks to each one of them. He was going to make absolutely sure this planet was flourishing when Shepard and the Normandy crew made their triumphant return. After that strange, purple beam had shot out of the Crucible, the Reapers had self-destructed. Anything with Reaper technology had been damaged, but not beyond repair. The few Geth that had been on the planet were already functional again. Now, he was preparing Tuchanka for when that fleshy being he had grown so fond of returned. And oh how they would celebrate. The Krogan way.

A smaller, Krogan ran up to him, breaths coming in heavy pants. Her brown eyes were tearing up slightly from the exertion.

"Urdnot Wrex," she managed between gasps of air.

"What is it, Severus?" Wrex growled. Severus was Bakara's adopted child, one of the few orphaned from the war against the Reapers. The name had been picked out by her mate, and a few Humans who were helping out on the planet had mentioned that the name sounded like a male's name. She had happily kicked their asses to teach them a lesson.

"There's a ship in orbit. They're out of fuel and badly damaged. A Turian on board said that he knows you. They want to take a shuttle down," she said in one stream, finally managing to stand up straight.

"Don't keep me waiting," the leader of the Krogan growled, annoyance seeping into his words. "Who's this Turian?"

"He said his name was Garrus."

Wrex froze, the autopilot his mind had been on finally fading. If it really was Garrus, that meant the Normandy was in orbit. And if the Normandy was there, Shepard couldn't have been far behind!

"What are you waiting for?! Get them down here now!"

"Y-yes, sir!" she squeaked, rushing back down the hill and toward Bakara's communications center.

Wrex let the edges of his lips curl up. Sure, the planet wasn't in  _great_ condition, but Shepard had been gone a year now. He didn't want to wait any longer. In the corner of his gaze, he noticed an Alliance shuttle drop near Bakara's building, the Krogan and her daughter emerging only moments later. As he neared the shuttle, he saw Joker and EDI, both of whom seemed absolutely exhausted.

"Well," he grumbled, alerting them to his presence. "Where is she?" Not many knew of the relationship he had with the Commander, but those who had been aboard during the mission against the Collectors knew. It was when they had decided to try.

Garrus limped out of the shuttle, Javik doing the same behind him. Both were covered in bandages, and neither could meet his gaze.

"What?" Wrex snarled, growing more impatient as every second passed by. "Is she in the Normandy's Med Bay or something?"

Mandibles fluttering nervously, Garrus moved closer to Wrex, stopping just out of reach. "She wasn't on the Normandy, Wrex. We thought that she'd gone with you."

Joker glanced nervously at EDI as Wrex's eyes narrowed. Had he heard right? How else would Shepard have escaped? Clenching his jaw, he voiced his thoughts.

Javik shook his head, refusing to look up. "I am not positive, but I do not believe the Commander made if off the Crucible."

"That can't be!" Bakara growled, anger flashing across her eyes. "The Crucible was destroyed after that blast went off! The pieces that didn't fall and burn in Earth's atmosphere are still orbiting! There were no signs of life."

The Normandy crew sat in silence as Bakara's words sunk in. If Shepard had never made it off the Crucible, and that same device didn't exist anymore, she had to be-

Their musings were cut off when Wrex, visibly shaking from holding in a slew of feelings, turned on his heel and forced his way toward the open desert. No one dared to stop him. If killing some Thresher Maws let him get anger out, all the more power to him.

They just hoped that he'd come back alive.

Unlike the woman who saved them all.

*****

Miranda eyed the still body lying on the metal bed before her with a sigh. How much was it going to take to get her to wake up? After finding her old friend while attempting to salvage bits of the Crucible, the biotic had...  _acquired_ the aid of a few well trusted friends and rebuilt her. Again.

"Miranda," came Jacob's familiar voice from the terminals across the room. "Staring at her isn't going to help any."

The woman managed a half-hearted glare at the man. "She has to wake up eventually!"

"Calm down!" Jacob growled back, fully turning away from the vitals he had been rechecking. He wasn't used to seeing Miranda lose her cool like this. It seemed only the Commander could make the 'perfect' woman act like that. "We both know that she may never wake up at all."

"We can't leave it at that!" Miranda yelled, balling her hands up in the sheets of Shepard's bed. "She has to!"

Jacob merely sighed, unable to find the energy to keep arguing. "Everyone wants her to wake up, Miranda. We'll find a way all right?"

Just then, a soft, female voice came over the QEC link. "Miranda? Jacob? It's Liara. Javik just left to run an errand, so I have a few minutes."

Liara had taken up residence on the upper levels of the station they had set their base up on. Omega. It made sense, since she liked to be closer to her work as the Shadow Broker. Shepard's special area had been arranged by the Asari deep within the depths of the station. With the help of Aria, easily given to Miranda and Jacob's surprise, the area was nearly inaccessibly. Jacob and Miranda lived there to avoid rousing suspicion.

"Any new updates?"

"No," Miranda spat, letting go of the sheets and taking a step back. "Nothing! It's like she's waiting for something to come and wake her up."

The room and other side of the link was silent for a long moment. "Perhaps she won't," Liara sighed out.

"Don't say that!" Miranda growled, slamming a hand into the hard metal of Shepard's bed.

"Miranda," Liara said, voice full of anguish. "I was there for Shepard from the beginning when she saved me in those Prothean ruins. I don't want to see her die any more than you do. A week from now is the second anniversary of her death. I know just as well as you that the rest of crew would feel a lot of closure having a body. It's a lot easier to mourn a body than a set of dog tags."

Miranda knelt down, resting her forehead against the cool metal as the unfamiliar sting of tears rose in her eyes. "She can't be gone! Shepard helped me save Oriana. Not just once, but  _twice_! Not to mention getting us all out of that damned suicide mission. Even all the little things along the way...." The tears began to fall down her cheeks. "There has to be something we can do! Anything!"

Red lights coursed through the room, shocking the woman out of her thoughts. Jacob was up within a second, standing between the only door and Shepard's bed, pistol drawn. Blue shimmered around Miranda.

"Why is the alarm going off?!" Liara yelled. "Red alerts are showing up!"

"Red means intruder," Jacob muttered tightening his grip on the gun.

"Who could even know about this place, let alone where it is?!"

The door to the room slid open, an incredibly annoyed voice muttering, "damn primitives."

Jacob lowered his gun, eyes widened in confusion. "Javik?"

"You said you had something to do on the station!" Liara immediately accused, relief clear in her voice.

"It took me much too long to figure out what you were keeping from me, Asari," Javik growled. "I am here to help the Commander. Our Avatar of Victory." When he stepped toward the bed, Jacob raised his gun again.

Miranda glanced between them. The blue of her biotics faded as she pulled the pistol from Jacob's grip. With no options left, she pulled the other Human out of the way. "Save her or I swear I'll shoot out each of those four eyes!"

*****

Garrus checked his eyepiece again, mandibles fluttering in his anxiety. Liara and Javik were never late to  _anything_. And at the rate things seemed to be going, the ceremony was going to start without them. A sigh escaped him as he glanced around, watching others start to take their seats. It was the second anniversary of Shepard's death. Somehow fitting, it was being held on Tuchanka. Wrex had worked hard to make it how he had thought the Human would have liked it. They were in one of the few lush areas of Tuchanka. The flowers were beautiful. Shepard would have loved it.

"Hey, Garrus."

The Turian turned his gaze. "Hey, Wrex."

"Are they here yet? We need to start." Despite the fact his words came out normally, there was still a hint of sorrow in them. He was having a hard time keeping up the emotionless facade.

"No. It's weird. Liara's never late."

The Krogan growled a curse under his breath. "Come on. We can't wait any longer. Bakara is already getting impatient."

"Right," Garrus managed, moving to the front of the outdoor theater. The first two rows were reserved for the Normandy's ground team. Immediately behind that was set for the crew that was closest to Shepard. The three behind that were for other surviving crew members. After that, it was for people who had helped in the war.

Once the Turian was seated, and after receiving a few words of worry from Tali, Wrex went up to the podium. Even though so many didn't know the truth of Shepard's relationship to him, it was cruel to make him talk about her accomplishments and how she had given her life to such a great cause.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned at the voice that had broken the silence. Liara stood near the gated entrance, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Liara," Wrex growled. "Why are you yelling? Take your seat." He may be upset about losing her, but the even deserved to go well. For Shepard's sake.

"You all need to see something!"

"What's so important that we need to stop the event?!"

Shocked gasps rose from the crowd as Javik walked in, Miranda and Jacob at his heels. The shock, however, hadn't come from who had just walked in. Instead, it had come from who was lying limply in the Prothean's arms. A few shouts of confusion came from the front two rows, making Javik scoff and roll his eyes. One the stage, Wrex was speechless. As the group of five neared the front row, the woman in Javik's arms stirred. Her eyes flitted open, narrowing at the man carrying her.

"Commander?" he managed, pausing mid-step.

Liara stopped, spinning on her heel. "She woke up?!"

"That dose of pain killers should have kept her asleep for another day at least," she mumbled, annoyance and relief flitting across her face simultaneously.

"What am I?" Shepard croaked out, wincing at the way her voice sounded. "A damsel in distress? Put me down."

Javik, at a complete loss for words, did just as she said. After wobbling for a moment, she regained her footing and stood tall. Her eyes flitted from place to place, taking in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked, eyes narrowed. Glancing down at the bandages on her arms, the only thing visible aside from clothing, she added, "what happened?" Her gaze raising, she pulled her bottom lip in to chew on it. "And why is everyone looking at me like that?" Her voice was slowly sounding more normal as it was used more.

Realizing that no one was going to answer her, she took a better look at her surroundings. The thing that ended up catching her attention was a small sign. While she couldn't read the larger text, recognizing it as the Krogan language, smaller text in one of the Human languages read, "In Loving Memory of Spectre Commander Shepard."

The Commander turned to Liara, her voice demanding an answer. "What the  _hell_ is going on?!"

"Calm down," Miranda said from behind her. "I know it isn't what you want to hear, but you're body isn't used to exerting itself this much. I didn't have access to the same tech an before."

"How long?" Shepard snarled.

"Two years," Liara finally answered.

That was when the formerly deceased Spectre Commander Shepard's world went black once again.

 

Shepard barely avoided groaning in pain as she began to wake up. Her eyelids felt heavy and everything  _ached_. It felt like she'd been a pinball for someone who was really good at the game. Despite feeling too tired and weak to move, she listened as a door creaked open.

"Hey." That was Tali, from the direction of the door. "You should go to sleep. It's been a tough day for everyone."

Who was she talking to?

"She's right, you know." It was Garrus this time, but it sounded like his voice was coming from the door as well. "We can call you if anything happens. The moment it happens."

"No," came the gruff reply, making Shepard feel like her heart skipped a beat. "I'm not leaving her side." It was Wrex! "Never again."

Shepard forced her eyes to open, excitement overcoming her exhaustion. She managed to turn her head a little, wincing at the crick in her neck. A very concerned Turian was standing next to his Quarian companion, who was nervously wringing her hands together. The most welcome sight, however, was right next to the bed she was laying on. A large, familiar Krogan sat there, both of his warm hands wrapped around her right. He was still in his armor, not real surprise there, but was looking away, glaring at the intruders.

"It's not your fault that we lost her in the first place, Wrex!" Garrus argued. "And do you think she'd want to hear that you've been thinking like that?!"

Tali placed a comforting hand on the Turian's upper arm. They had all been shaken up her sudden appearance. "It's okay, Garrus. Relax." She tilted her head to glance at Wrex. "Shepard wouldn't want you to get sick. You've barely eaten or slept since they brought her back. Bakara told us you haven't even let the room."

"I've already left her once. If I'd just been there..."

Shepard winced. She'd never seen or heard Wrex sound so  _hurt_. It hurt her, too. Technically speaking, she was the cause of this pain. Before anyone else could cut in, Shepard managed to croak out Wrex's name. She forced her right hand to move in his, despite the pain that shot up her arm.

Everyone in the room froze. Wrex slowly turned around, his reddish eyes moving all over her face, studying her.

"Shepard?" he questioned hesitantly, as if worried he might be dreaming.

The Commander smiled weakly, eyes watering from a combination of unrestrained emotion and pain.

"Shepard!" Wrex let go of her hand, wrapping her in his arms instead. He didn't seem to hear her hiss of pain. "What were you  _thinking_?" he growled, the relief in his voice betraying his attempt at seeming angry. "How am I supposed to watch your back if you keep leaving me behind?"

His words brought her final trip to the beam flash into her mind.

*****

"Go!" the Commander yelled at the ship, her crew watching in horror before being rushed to the Med Bay. Convinced they'd be okay after getting hit by that tank, Shepard turned, facing the beam again.

"Shepard!" a voice suddenly rang out in her ear.

"Wrex?!" she yelped in surprise, raising a gun to kill an advancing husk. "How'd you get on this line?"

"EDI," he said gruffly. Annoyance seeped into his words, yet she could detect a hint of worry there as well. "She said you called for an evac. You all right?"

She took a deep breath, answering in her most soothing tone, "I'm fine. Javik and Garrus nearly but crushed, though. I needed to get them out of here."

"And what about you?!"

"I need to get to the Citadel, Wrex."

"Wait for me. I'll watch your back," he growled, giving no room for argument.

But that had never stopped the Spectre before. "Wrex," she said sternly. "The Krogan need their leader." To her left and right, more and more of the attack team were being brought down. Harbinger was watching her vigilantly. Why hadn't he attacked her yet, exactly? "I'll be fine. We've got a full force." It was a lie. He probably knew it too.

"Wait for back up, Shepard! I'm not losing you here!"

Shepard glanced up, hearing the tell-tale sound of a Reaper preparing its beam. Harbinger seemed to be glaring down at her. Apparently she'd gotten too close for comfort.

"Don't worry, Wrex. I've always gone back to you, right?"

The beam shot out, and those were the last words Wrex heard from her. When she shot the 'control' option later, he was the last thought she had before her world went blank.

*****

She tried to respond to Wrex's words, but saying his name earlier had taken everything she had. Her muscles felt like they were being torn apart from the Krogan's right grip, but she couldn't find it in herself to care less. This was where she wanted to be. Now and always. In the arms of the Krogan she truly loved with all her heart. In the room stood two of the four people who had wholeheartedly accepted their relationship. She still remembered the days each had found out.

Garrus had been happy for her, despite a flicker of disappointment in his eyes. She still didn't know why. Wrex had told her not to worry about it and never be alone with him.

Tali had quite literally  _squealed_ and ran into her arms, laughing. She immediately began talking about how great it was that the two of them could be happy. The young Quarian had muttered something about Shepard deserving happiness more than anyone else.

Liara had brought it up during one their meetings on Illium. Mentioned she'd heard a few rumors. A similar flicker of disappointment had been present, but the Asari had been about as excited as Tali in her own way.

Shepard had told Joker first. The day it happened. He was like her older brother in a lot of ways. The pilot had been happy for her, talking about how if she was going to date anybody they'd had on board at some point, he'd always prefer Wrex over Zaeed and Jacob. He thought Zaeed was just weird and Jacob was Cerberus. He also mentioned that if Wrex ever hurt her in any way, he would let EDI into the weapons systems as a special surprise. Something he'd only do for his 'sister'.

Not everyone had been that happy. But that was something Shepard felt was for a different day. Besides, now that she was back where she belonged, she knew exactly what she wanted to do and where she wanted to be.

Right beside Wrex.

On Tuchanka.

Where she'd given up on protecting the galaxy.

And was finally willing to be protected.


	2. Back to the Old Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to focus more on pre-ending stuff, including how Wrex and Shepard got together and some of the main crew finding out. Post-ending stuff will happen next chapter!

Shepard shifted nervously as she stepped out of the shuttle. Garrus eyes her with unrestrained curiosity. It wasn't often the Commander was ever... worried about something so openly. He tossed a glance at the other ground team member, Grunt, only to see the Krogan was too busy looking around. With a sigh, he followed Shepard down the hallway that led to the Urdnot encampment.

When they reached the entrance, a large bundle of muscle launched at Shepard. She merely chuckled, kneeling down to give the Varren a hug and a few pats on the head. "I need to talk to Wrex," she finally said, giving Urz a final pat and glancing to her team. "You two go look around. Go together, though." The unspoken concern was, of course, a lone Turian on Tuchanka.

"What do you expect us to do?" the tank-bred asked.

Shepard shrugged, glancing around. "Go brag about killing a Thresher Maw on foot?" she suggested.

Grunt smirked, giving his signature chuckle before walking away. Garrus sent her another glance before following.

The Commander turned her gaze back to Urz. "What am I gonna do, buddy? I can't believe Wrex sent that request." She thought back to a few weeks prior, when she had gone through the Rite of Passage with Grunt. Shortly after returning to the Normandy, and after hearing about the breeding requests for  _her_ and Grunt, the woman had asked EDI to figure out who had sent one for her. She certainly wasn't a Krogan, so getting one at all had been a shock. The next day, the AI had told her. It was  _Wrex_. Of all of the Krogan on the planet, it had been  _Wrex_. How was she supposed to deal with something like that?

Urz whined, launching her out of her thoughts. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Putting it off isn't going to help." She sighed, finally standing up. "This is gonna be a hell of a conversation." The varren whined once more, watching as she walked off.

Shepard spotted Wrex long before he noticed she was there. He was arguing with another official, on some matter involving clan hostilities from what she could gather. Not really that surprising, considering she heard similar things every time she was here. After the Urdnot Chief used a well-placed headbutt on his adversary, the other Krogan stormed off, nearly pushing Shepard off the stairs. Wrex grunted in annoyance before eyeing the guard who had righted her.

"Hey, Wrex," Shepard said, trying her best to seem nonchalant about the whole ordeal as she stepped forward. No need to make this more awkward.

"You all right?" he asked, his usual gruffness seeming even more prevalent.

"I'm not weak, Wrex. You know that. It was just a push; better than being charged at."

The Krogan laughed, the noise booming across the encampment. "Fair enough. What brings you here today, Shepard? I heard you managed to defeat a Maw on foot. Come here to brag?"

"Not this time, Wrex," she said with a light chuckle.

"Hm?" Wrex's grin faded as he eyed her curiously. "And you and that Salarian got the info you needed."

"Yup."

"So what brings you here?"

Shepard felt her heart rate skyrocket. It was actually impressive. All this time and she  _still_ wasn't prepared. "Actually, it's about something EDI told me about." If Wrex was worried, he didn't show it. "She mentioned there were quite a few breeding requests for Grunt."

"Heh. I've heard the kid got popular."

Her eyes locked straight onto Wrex's. "And one for me."

Now the Krogan seemed a little shaken. He glanced away, seeming to think for a moment before turning to the curious guards. "Leave us."

The guards glanced at each other before doing so with visible hesitation. Wrex watched them leave, making sure they were a good distance before turning back to Shepard.

"EDI told me it was you," she said, before he could get a word out.

Wrex grunted, moving off the throne and stepping forward to look over the camp. In the distance, he could see Grunt and Garrus shooting pyjaks, clearly competing to see who could get more. The Krogan there seemed amused by their enthusiasm.

"Wasn't expecting you to find out," he finally admitted, not turning to her.

"But why me, Wrex?" Shepard questioned. "It's not as if we could actually...," she paused, crinkling her eyes and nose, "breed."

"Shepard."

"Wrex."

The Krogan sighed, finally turning to look at her again. "I," he paused, finding it difficult to let go of his usual gruff exterior. "I admire you, Shepard." He ignored her raised eyebrow. "No non-Krogan is as Krogan as you are. Hell, some Krogan aren't even as Krogan as you are. It felt... weird not seeing you for so long." With a growl, he turned away again. "Dammit, Shepard! Krogan don't do this romance stuff!" Sighing, he leaned down, grabbed a piece of rubble, and began turning it around in his hands. "I don't expect you to accept," he said after another moment. "I just thought that I could onto this...  _hope_ if that request didn't get a response."

"Hope?"

"I'd want to try, Shepard," he admitted, tossing away the rubble and turning back to her. "But you're too busy saving the galaxy's ass again."

Shepard frowned, considering the implications. A relationship had never been out of the question. Other than the small 'fling' she'd had with Kaidan, who she had definitely given up on at this point, she'd just never had the time or desire to pursue it on her end. She'd told herself that a relationship was always a possibility if she found the right person... but with Wrex? Who would accept it?

Finally, the Commander sighed. "I wouldn't say I don't have any time," she admitted. "But what would the other Krogan say if they found out?" Wrex was a great leader, and she'd hate to see something happen because they decided to try a relationship.

Wrex's eyes were surprisingly void of any emotion as he studied everything but her eyes. "Screw them," he muttered. "They won't argue with their leader." After another moment, he managed to meet her gaze. "Shepard, are you saying-?"

"I'd be willing to try?" She shrugged. "As crazy as it sounds, yeah, I'd be willing to try."

The leader of the Krogan seemed surprised for a moment before finally letting loose a chuckle, which evolved into a full blown laugh. "You're definitely the craziest Human I've ever met Shepard."

Shepard smiled, feeling the tenseness in her shoulders fade now that the reason she came here was resolved. "Eh. I guess I have to be."

Wrex grinned back, reaching into his armor and pulling something out. "Here."

"Hm?" Shepard grabbed the offered item. It was a golden bracelet interlaced with a two different shades of re gems. Half matched his head plate and the lighter ones matched her hair. "What's this?"

"I figured I'd better do this closer to the Human way. It's a sign of courting from before the Genophage. I had it made to fit your tiny wrists."

Shepard managed a glare at him. "My wrists aren't that small."

Wrex simply laughed, grabbing the bracelet and snapping it onto her right wrist. "Everything about you is small to a Krogan."

"Hey!" she grumbled with a smile.

Wrex turned, moving back to his throne. "You should get going. Garrus and the tank-bred are starting get curious."

The woman nodded, feeling a frown tug at the corners of her mouth. "Wrex-"

"I expect you to come back," he added. "Soon."

The Commander smiled brightly at him. "Of course." She turned, patting Urz's head on her way down.

"Hey, Shepard!"

"Hm?" she hummed, turning around. "What?"

"Take that Varren with you, will ya? He's a little menace without you to follow!"

Shepard laughed, glancing down at her newest pet. "Whatever you say, Wrex!"

"That's what I like to hear!"

The Commander shook her head, signalling her teammates to meet her at the shuttle as she walked. She was still smiling when they joined her a few moments later.

"What was that about?" Garrus asked as he climbed into the shuttle, freezing halfway into the motion when he spotted Urz.

"Nothing, really," she replied with a shrug. "I just needed to talk to Wrex about something."

Grunt nudged Garrus out of the way to he could climb in. "What about?" he asked, pausing at the sight of the Varren.

"Will you guys sit down?" Shepard asked, scratching the creature's head. "I want to get back to the ship and make a bed for Urz."

"You're taking a Varren?" Grunt reumbled, sliding into a seat across from Shepard.

"Yeah. Wrex told me to. Said that Urz was being a menace."

Garrus shook his head, taking the spot next to Grunt. "Don't you have a space hamster or something?"

"I think Urz and Cynders will get along just fine," she muttered, rubbing a spot just under her Varren's chin that made on his back legs twitch.

*****

Shepard waved at the surprised crew as she made her way through the CIC, Urz at her heels. She hadn't stopped by her cabin yet, but  _really_ had to talk to the man who had effectively become her older brother.

"Joker!"

The pilot lifted his hands in a wave, typing a few things into his console. "One second, Commander."

Shepard leaned against the entryway frame, raising an eyebrow. Urz sat next to her, tail wagging back and force. His mouth was open in a Varren grin.

Finally Joker turned around. "So, what brings you here, Comm-," he cut himself off, blinking in confusion. "It that a Varren?"

"Yeah. This is Urz. He started following me around a couple times planet-side ago. Wrex told me to take him."

"Alright. Just, uh, don't let him eat me, all right?"

EDI's display popped up. "All data suggests that the Varren would not do something that would upset Commander Shepard."

"Stupid ship cancer," Joker muttered, casting a glare at EDI's display before turning his attention fully to Shepard. "Anyway, what brings you up here?"

"Remember that promis we made a little while ago? Before the SR-1 got destroyed?"

Joker flinched. He usually remembered it as 'the day he let Shepard get spaced', but she was back now, so he had to focus on that. "Yeah. You're my little sister now. Anything big happens, we let the other know." He eyed her with unrestrained curiosity. "So what happened?"

Shepard moved to the co-pilot's chair, sighing. "This," she finally said, lifting up the bracelet when she wasn't sure how to explain it.

"So..., you got a gift? What's the huge deal about that?"

EDI popped up again. "In ancient Krogan culture, a bracelet embedded with gemstones to match each mate's head plates were made with a metal matching the female's eyes. They were made as signs of an intent to marry."

"Intent to marry?" Joker parroted, for the first time glad EDI was there. "Wouldn't that mean...?" His head shot up so fast Shepard was worried he might have broken something. "You got asked out by a Krogan and accepted?!"

"Yeah. It was Wrex, actually." She sighed, pulling her legs onto the chair with her. "He sent me that breeding request Grunt was laughing so much about. He didn't expect me to find out, but we both decided to try it out. We're doing it the Human way, at his idea. So, I guess we're dating?"

Joker leaned back, whistling. "That's pretty impressive, Shepard." He smirked, eyes flashing with happiness. If anyone could make her happy. The guy might be one of the most abrasive people Joker had ever met, and the most dangerous to be around, but he was kind. "You know, Commander, I'll always prefer Wrex to Zaeed and Jacob." Joker laughed, shaking his head. "Zaeed's got that whole 'I'd betray you for money' thing going on and Jacob's Cerberus."

Shepard rolled her eyes, replying in the driest tone she could manage, "Really, Joker. I didn't know." In all honesty, she was glad he'd taken it so well.

"Oh, but you can tell him that if he hurts you, I'll let EDI into the weapons systems and let her rain down hell on his camp."

A laugh escaped the woman. "Thanks, Joker." After a moment, his words fully sunk in and she raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize you'd let EDI into any systems at all," she admitted, standing and stretching before starting toward the elevator.

"Only for my sister!" he called back, watching her and Urz leave. He smiled to himself after she left, turning back his console. In all honesty, he was worried about the backlash she might receive from the crew, but if anyone could handle it, it would be Shepard.

Besides, he knew for a fact that Grunt, - due to how much he looked up to Shepard - Garrus, and Tali would have her back. In the back of his mind, Joker remembered how, at one point, Shepard mentioned feeling like Grunt was her son. It was somehow fitting. Her dating a Krogan and having that felt like a kid just seemed to make sense.

Regardless, Joker would have her back. He always did. And always would.

*****

Shepard sat cross-legged on her bed, looking over a few datapads on her lap. Curled up behind her, Urz was snoring peacefully. She sighed loudly. Nothing in the datapads was ever really helpful. Why did Miranda insist on them? Shepard lifted her hand and pulled out her ponytail, allowing the long red hair to spill out behind her. It was her little bit of vindictiveness towards the Alliance, who didn't like their officers to have such long hair. As she lowered her hand back down to the stack of datapads, a flash of gold caught her eye. The bracelet.

Most people get jewelry and wear it on special occasions. Especially in you're in the military and would get in trouble if your superiors found out. Regardless, Shepard wore the bracelet every day and never took it off. She would always were her armor over it. From what she could tell, it was a Krogan engagement ring of sorts, since Krogan didn't 'date'. They found someone they liked and proposed. Se, even if this was meant as a 'courting' gift - as Wrex had called it, trying to consider Human culture on relationships - it was still special to her.

Shepard leaned back, feeling Urz shift under her back for a moment before falling back asleep. Honestly, she still wasn't sure if what she felt for the Krogan was  _love_. There was definitely admiration and respect for everything he'd done, but was it to the point of love? She'd told Wrex that she'd try the relationship, and, during their messages to each other, he'd let her know it was okay to take is slow so she could be sure about how she felt. He had said something about Krogans, despite how they presented themselves, felt very strongly, so it was important she knew how she really felt. But that's what was bothering her. Was it love? Hell, what was love?

With a groan, Shepard stood, walking over to her terminal. On the bed, Urz raised his head to watch her move about before laying back down with a yawn and falling asleep. For a Varren, he was surprisingly cuddly. Maybe he just wanted a break from fighting in the pit.

"Hey, EDI? Can you see if Tali has a few minutes to come up and chat?"

"Of course."

Right now, the Commander was just going to be Shepard and she was going to have some girl talk. And there was no way in hell she was having this talk with Miranda or Samara. It was nothing against them specifically, just that she felt more comfortable talking to someone who could just be her friend and not someone who brought her back to life or was currently obligated to follow her because of some ancient code.

"Tali'Zorah vas Neema is on her way up."

"Thanks, EDI." Honestly, Shepard didn't mind the AI, either. She was pretty cool for an artificial person. When everyone else was busy, EDI was a great companion. She had great conversations philosophical quandries, something that Shepard was glad she had someone to talk to about. It would have been nicer to have a face to talk to. She was a little uncomfortable talking to a glowing blue orb.

The door opened as Shepard thought, hand absentmindedly rubbing an unfinished model of Sovereign. A loud growl from the bed snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Urz! She's a friend! You've met her before." The Varren immediately stopped growling, lowering his head and going back to sleep. "Sorry about that, Tali."

The Quarian only laughed. "I don't think I've formally met him, though I'd heard you brought a Varren back. I think I might've seen him once on Tuchanka." Her body posture suggested she was relaxed, maybe even happy. "You didn't bring me up here to help you with your models again, did you?" she teased.

"That was one time! I'd never even seen that type of ship before!"

"Shepard, you were trying to put one of the wings on the bottom."

"I thought it was side!"

Tali laughed happily, putting a hand on her hip. "Right. So, what  _did_ you call me up here for?"

Shepard sighed, gesturing towards the couch before heading there herself. After they had both sat down, she finally said, "I need some help."

"You're gonna need to be a bit more specific."

"R...shi... h...p..."

"What?"

"I need relationship help," Shepard finally mumbled, burying her face in her hands.

Tali just stared at her. "You have someone you  _like_?! Why didn't I know about this sooner?!" The Quarian surged forward, grabbing both of Shepard's hands to wrap in her own. "Who?!"

"Not like, Tali. Dating. I've only told Joker because it might be... hard if everyone know." She turned her gaze to the side.

"Hard? Who is it, Shepard?" When she got no response, Tali scooted closer, squeezing the Commander's hands. "I can't help you if you tell me, Shep."

"Wrex."

"Wrex?"

Shepard nodded. "Wrex."

"You asked Wrex out?"

"No! He asked me! Sent me that breeding request!" Shepard pulled her hands back, burying her face in them. "He gave me the bracelet as a symbol," she said through her hands.

"Keelah, Shepard. This is  _gorgeous_ ," Tali murmured, tracing her fingers over the metal.

"Mhmm," Shepard hummed in agreement. "But...."

"Are you wondering if you like him?"

"How'd you know?"

Tali shifted, clearly grinning beneath her mask. "I've been systematically watching every romance vid ever made," she admitted. "How long have you been worrying about this?"

"Since I got back from Tuchanka."

"And that's all you've been able to think about aside from work, right?"

"Yeah?"

"That's your answer, Shep!" Tali called with a laugh.

"Huh? What is?" Shepard asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"If you're so worried about this, it means that you must like him!" Tali cheered, surging forward again and wrapping her arms around Shepard. "You're dating the guy you like! I'm so jealous!"

Shepard raised an eyebrow at that. "You could just  _talk_ to Garrus, ya know?"

"Oh no! Not a chance!"

Both girls laughed at that, the sudden increase in noise earning them a glare from Urz.

"Thanks, Tali. I owe you one."

"What are friends for?" Come on, let's go see what Kasumi has for Dextro drinks." Tali stood, dragging her friend with her.

"Quite a bit, actually," Kasumi cut in, deactivating her cloak and appearing beside the door.

"Kasumi?!" the other two called with a jump.

"I thought your Varren was going to sell me out. Looks like I'll have to be careful. C'mon. Let's go have a girls' night."

*****

Shepard yawned loudly as she made her way onto Illium. She was nearly positive that most of the crew would be annoyed that she's come alone, but after helping Miranda with her issue, she'd gotten a message from Liara. Besides, why would she want to deal with anyone on her crew after that mission had gone south? She didn't like it when missions didn't go as planned, especially with so much at stake. Besides, Liara had requested that Shepard come alone. She had no idea why, though. And why alone? Would bringing Garrus or Tali really make that much of a difference? Hell, if the Commander had been worried about those two she'd have brought Joker instead.

Immediately after Shepard stepped through the office door, it closed and locked behind her. "Well. Talk about being serious about that alone thing, Liara. Usually even you're not this secretive." She walked up to the desk, taking a seat across from it. "What's wrong?"

Liara shifted in her seat uneasily. "Some strange information crossed my desk, Shepard."

"Oh? I know there are a lot of rumors about me. Let people think what they want to, Liara."

The information broker quickly typed a few commands into her terminal. "You see, Shepard. This  _might_ not be about you?"

"Might not be? Then why'd you want to talk to me?"

"Because the data heavily implies it is about you."

Shepard hummed lightly, leaning back in her chair. Despite her relaxed posture, Liara could tell by the woman's eyes that she wanted to know what was going on.

"It's about a Krogan."

"Is this about Grunt? Hey, I see him like my he's my kid, nothing else."

"No, but that is definitely interesting," Liara admitted with a small shrug. "This is about our old teammate, Wrex."

Shepard's jaw tensed for just a moment, her eyes shooting to her friend's. "Oh?" she managed, voice sounding calm aside from a slight tremor. "What about him?"

Liara had caught all of the Commander's subtle movements, a corner of her mouth lifting up. "The reports say he's dating a Human, Shepard. And dating isn't even a part of Krogan culture anymore. Though, to be fair, I can't get information from any Krogans." She sighed, grabbing a datapad from the side of her desk. "It also stated that he gave this particular Human a bracelet that symbolizes an intent to forever mate. Or, I guess in Human terms, marry."

"Really?" the Commander questioned, shifting her right hand away from Liara's view.

The sides of her mouth quirked into a smirk. "I saw it when you walked in, Shepard. So it's true, then? You're  _dating_ Wrex?"

"Well...." Shepard frowned for a moment before nodding with conviction. "Yes. I am. He asked me on my last visit to Tuchanka. I agreed to try."

The Asari nodded, standing so quickly her chair nearly fell over. Her eyes held a flicker of disappointment as she walked over to her friend and pulled her into a hug. "I'm happy for you, Shepard."

"That makes four people then," Shepard said with a laugh, hugging her friend back.

Liara leaned away. "Four?"

"You, Tali, Joker, and Kasumi."

"Joker? And Kasumi?"

Shepard laughed. "Joker's like my brother, so of course I told him. Kasumi was just listening in."

Liara nodded, humming. "We need to catch up sometime, Shepard. Let me see the new Normandy at some point, hm?"

"As long as you don't mind Urz or Cinders."

"Who?"

"Cinders is my space hamster." This earned a nod from Liara. "And Urz is my Varren."

"Your... Varren?"

"He follows me throughout the ship. He used to follow me on Tuchanka, but Wrex told me to just take him on board the Normandy. Said he was being a menace. I was pretty impressed. Urz gets along with the crew really well. I think Mordin wants to run tests on him. And whenever Zaeed tries to give him a command, Urz tries to eat his arm." Shepard shrugged, a calm grin on her face. "Kind of their fault though. He listens to me."

Liara laughed, shoulders shaking as she took a step back and sat on the edge of her desk. "Then we  _definitely_ need to catch up, Shepard."

"Maybe next time I'm on Illium. We're supposed to finish stocking up and then we're heading to the Flotilla."

"The Flotilla?" Liara's eyes shimmered with interest.

"Yeah. Tali needs my help with something."

"You can tell me all about it later."

"Of course, Liara," Shepard said with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure none of the loading crew try to shoot Urz. I've noticed they mistake him for a stowaway a lot."

Liara laughed, waving at Shepard as she left. With a smile, Liara sat back down and began typing. Wrex, huh? In truth, she had entertained the thought of them being together a few times after hearing his words on the Commander when he got drunk shortly after they'd found out she died. One  _hell_ of a party that had been.

 

Shepard collapsed into her usual seat in the Mess Hall. Urz sat at her feet, glaring at anyone who walked past. Every once in a while, the woman dropped a piece of food for her pet, who gladly lapped it up. In all honesty though, Shepard hadn't been planning on playing politician when she boarded the Flotilla with Tali and Garrus. She  _hated_ playing politician. Today was no exception.

"Shepard," came Tali's voice from her seat across from the Commander, a small container of food in front of her. "Thank you. For everything."

"I'm always happy to do something for you, Tali," Shepard replied. It wasn't a lie, but she was  _exhausted_. She smiled, looking up. "Did they give you back your title?"

"Not yet. I asked to keep my new one for now."

Shepard blinked a few times, working through those words in her tired state. Urz took the opportunity to steal some food from her tray. "You're still Tali'Zorah vas Normandy?"

"Yeah. I want to stay here, at least until we defeat the Collectors. Besides," she added with a light tone, "it seems to fit." She stood up, grabbing her empty container. "Anyway, I'm going back to engineering. There's a few things I need to check before we get to the next planet."

"All right. See you later, Tali." Shepard waved as her friend left, turning back to her tray once she was out of view. A sigh escaped when she saw her tray. "Dammit, Urz. I was hungry," she muttered, moving onto something else the Varren hadn't gone after.

"Hey, Shepard," Garrus said, sitting across from her. "You look tired."

"I am," she admitted. Garrus was a good friend, so she felt no qualms sharing the truth with him. "I hate having to act like a politician."

"But you managed to keep Tali's dad out of it. She was really happy."

Shepard hummed, taking another bite. "What's up?" she asked after swallowing. "Usually when you notice I'm tired you take my food and tell me to go sleep."

"Well, I had a question for you. It was about something Tali mentioned back on the Flotilla."

"Oh?" Shepard raked her brain for what he was talking about, frowning when she came up with nothing.

Garrus cleared his throat when he noticed her confusion. "Something about you wanting to get back and send a message to your, eh, fiance?"

The Commander nearly spit out her food, coughing wildly as she caught her breath back. "W-what?"

"I was confused. It seemed like she didn't want me to hear, but...."

"So not a fiance," Shepard grumbled. "I am merely trying out a relationship," she growled under her breath.

Garrus tilted his head to the side, mandibles pressed tightly to his face.

With a sigh, Shepard leaned back in her seat. "I'm dating someone," she explained, raising her arm and gesturing towards the bracelet, which as this point she had realized she couldn't take off on her own. "We both decided to try it together a little while ago. I haven't really told that many people because I doubted we'd be... well received. He said he could keep things safe there, but I'd rather not have more to worry about while travelling."

"Who are we talking about?" Garrus asked, a flicker of disappointment flashing across his eyes.

"I'm not sure you'd believe me."

"Try me."

"Wrex."

The Turian tilted his head again, mandibles going slack. "Wrex." Suddenly, his mandibles twitched in realization. "The day you brought Urz on board!"

"Mhmm." Shepard nodded. "He said not to worry about the Krogan; he'd take care of that. But I don't want to be treated as an outcast just because of who I happen to be with." She sighed. "Anyway, that's the story. Not my fiance." The Commander stood, placing the tray of food on the ground so Urz could finish it off.

Finally, Garrus' mandibles widened in a smile. "As long as you're happy, Shepard." He stood, too. "I'll be in the main battery in you need me."

"Calibrations?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Something like that."

*****

"Battlemaster?"

"Hm?" Shepard hummed, turning to the owner of the voice, Grunt. "What's up?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Grunt rarely came down to the shuttle when he wasn't a member of the ground team.

"You're going down to Tuchanka, right?" he asked, eyeing her with a light blue gaze.

She felt a tinge of heat rise in her cheeks. "Yes, why?" A fear rose inside her that he had figured out about her and Wrex. It wasn't that she was  _afraid_ of him, she could never be afraid of Grunt. She was worried about him not agreeing with her relationship with Grunt.

"You aren't bringing any ground crew," he continued, shifting from foot to foot.

A switch seemed to flip inside her brain, her confused gaze turning soft and almost maternal. "Would you like to come, Grunt?"

The Krogan's face lit up in a bright smile as he pushed past her and into the shuttle. Shepard chuckled, following him in. She turned to the pilot, letting him know they were ready to go, before taking a seat opposite Grunt. The tank-bred was shifting in his seat, excited to be visiting his home. A bright smile took over the woman's face, and she turned away to hide it.

"Why were you going alone?"

Shepard looked up, confusion covering her face. "What?" She paused, considering his question for a moment. "Because I'm not planning on getting in a fight," she answered, deciding honesty would be best. Besides, she knew no one in Camp Urdnot would dare to even touch her. Not when they knew she was Wrex's.

"Then why go planet side?"

His confusion was well founded, she had to admit. If she wasn't  _seeing_ the Urdnot Chief, she probably wouldn't have gone back. Hell, she even had Urz on board. In all honesty, Wrex was the only reason she took time to send everyone else off on shore leave before having Joker take her to Tuchanka. Grunt was one of the few who opted to stay on the ship during leave. She was starting to rethink giving her crew the option.

"I have someone I need to speak to," she finally decided on.

"During leave?" he continued pressing, leaving forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

The shuttle jerked to a stop as she considered how to respond, doors sliding open as it locked in place. Shepard took that opportunity to escape that line of questioning and take off. Her relationship with Grunt was a special one, and she wanted to talk it over with Wrex to make sure she did it right.

"Battlemaster!" he called out in surprise at her retreat.

A strong hand gripped Shepard's shoulder as she was about to bolt down the steps. Another hand moved to her waist before spinning her towards their owner and lifting her against him in a hug.

"A-ah! Wrex!"

The Krogan chuckled. "Shepard."

"P-put me down! What if someone sees?"

"I ordered the guards to clear the landing area so I could come get you." His eyes narrowed. "You look panicked."

"It isn't the guards I'm worried about!"

Wrex was about to ask for clarification when a confused voice asked, "Battlemaster?"

Both heads shot to the owner of the voice, Grunt. He was eyeing them with suspicion and a bit of betrayal.

"The tank-bred?" Wrex turned his gaze back to Shepard, setting her down. "I thought you were coming alone."

"I wasn't going to tell him he couldn't see his home," she shot back, narrowing her eyes. "That would be ridiculous."

Grunt, seeming to have come back to reality, bolted past the duo out of the landing zone.

"Grunt!"

"He'll be fine," Wrex growled, grabbing her wrist to keep her from running after the younger Krogan.

Shepard shook out of his grip, staring at the Krogan Battlemaster. "I chose to let him out of that tank, so I'm responsible for him!" Noting how Wrex hadn't seemed to change his mind, Shepard groaned and tried to change her approach. "Letting him out of that tank was like adopting him as my child!" Wrex widened his eyes in surprise, which Shepard used as her chance to charge after Grunt. It was a pretty low blow considering how the Genophage made it so very few kids were even born, but she really needed to get going before she lost the kid's trail.

"Shepard, wait!"

She didn't even hesitate, bolting down the hallway and, based on where the Krogan were glancing, was able to figure out which direction Grunt had gone. It didn't take long for her to end up on the outer edges of the Urdnot camp. Feeling a twinge at the base of her neck that usually meant trouble, Shepard slipped on her helmet she kept clasped to her belt and opened the comm channel she reserved for her ground team.

"Grunt? Grunt!"

When no words answered her, Shepard ground her teeth together and took off down the only direction that seemed like a path. After running for a full minute, the sound of gunshots made her pause. There was no way it wasn't Grunt. When he was confused, he shot things. In fact, he shot things when he felt anything. It was one of things she liked about the kid. Without wasting a second, Shepard charged toward the sound of gunfire.

One of the last things she had been expecting greeted her as she turned around a dune's edge. A Thresher Maw was popping up around a large stone slab Grunt was standing on. Steam rose from a few spot on his armor, suggesting he'd already gotten hit a few times. A familiar claw of terror grasped at her heart as seeing the giant worm. Ever since Akuze, she'd had a hard time dealing with them. When her team of Wrex and Garrus were attacked when checking out the dead marines, she'd started having a panic attack so bad Garrus took the wheel and Wrex manned the cannon until it was dead. During Grunt's rite of passage, the only thing that kept her going was realizing that they didn't have a Mako's armor to hide behind. She hadn't wanted a repeat of what had happened on Akuze to happen with Grunt and Garrus.

The Maw screeched, sending more acid flying towards Grunt. Shepard felt a twinge of fear at imagining the young Krogan who she viewed as her child suffering the same fate as the marines back then. She propelled herself forward using her biotics, pushing the tank-bred out of the way just in time. Despite the familiar hiss of acid against her own armor, she reach down and helped Grunt back up. Afterwords, she took off the ruined helmet and tossed it to the side.

"Battlemaster?!" he growled, eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing out here?!"

Shepard narrowed her own golden eyes at him, only opting to do so since she could hear the Maw going back underground for a few moments. "If you think for one second that I'd let someone who is practically my son run out here and get himself killed, you've got another thing coming!"

Grunt stared at her in confusion, her words sinking in. "S-son?" he muttered under his breath, speechless for the first time in his life.

The sound of the Thresher Maw breaking from the ground again distracted the duo. Shepard felt her muscles tense as the large creature trashed about, screeching as it spotted them. She lifted her sniper rifle from her back, shooting into its mouth a few times.

"We'll die long before we chase it off," Grunt growled at her, "let alone kill it."

Shepard raised an eyebrow at the Krogan. When was he  _ever_ the voice of reason? Her brain started shooting different scenarios that ended with the both of them getting out of here alive. With none of those available, she settled on the most likely to keep Grunt alive.

"All right, listen up." She turned to the young Krogan, keeping an eye on the Maw in case it spit more acid. "I need you to throw me at it."

"What?"

"Throw me at it," Shepard repeated. "If you throw me at it, I can use my Biotics as an extra push and then toss some grenades down its throat." Pausing for a moment, she added, "If that doesn't get it to go away, then nothing will."

Grunt shifted, uneasiness rippling across his eyes. "What about you?"

"I use my Biotics again and land in the sand. The Maw should leave, so I'll be fine."

After a moment of silence, only broken by the Maw coming back to its senses and screeching again, Grunt nodded, accepting her strategy. He shifted for a moment, eyes scanning over her.

"And how exactly am I supposed to throw you?"

Shepard frowned, thinking as she and Grunt dodged another ball of spit. "However gets me the farthest," she decided on.

The Krogan grunted, lifting his battlemaster into the air as she prepped several grenades. Above them, the Maw screeched, turning its head to spit acid at something behind them. A Krogan war cry sounded from two different sources as Grunt launched Shepard with as much force as he could manage. Shotgun shot sounded almost immediately after, coming from the same place the Maw had fired at. After a moment to get her bearings, the Commander used her Biotics to lift herself higher. She could see the Thresher Maw lift its head to face her, screeching angrily. Her eardrums vibrated so much that she wondered if her eardrums were going to burst. Despite the immediate headache, Shepard grabbed the prepped grenades from her belt, pulled the primer, and tossed them straight down the creatures throat. It swallowed them without issue, hissing loudly before spitting out acid toward Shepard. She barely had enough to pull up a weak barrier to protect herself as she began plummeting toward the ground. Despite the pain of what had made it through and her worsening headache, she opened her eyes just in time to watch the grenades explode and the Maw make a full retreat. Feeling her barrier fizzle out, Shepard released it and turned her gaze downward. She managed to use her Biotics to soften the blow, but didn't have time to halt her fall. The sand around her puffed up as she sank into it.

"Battlemaster!" she heard the young Krogan's cry in her earpiece.

She would have responded if sand wasn't covering her mouth and nose. Instead, she chose the only thing she could manage instead; struggle. A large hand wrapped around one of her ankles, yanking her out of the sand. She went to her knees, pounding her chest as she coughed up sand. Taking a deep breath, her eyes raised and met Grunt's apprehensive stare.

She managed a weak smile, holding out a hand so he could help her up. "I'm glad you're okay, kid."

"I should be saying that to you," he responded gruffly, hesitating for a second before adding, "mother."

Shepard felt her smile evolve into a maternal one as she stood and pat his head. "C'mon. We should get back to camp before that thing gets the bright idea to come back."

" _Shepard_."

The woman tensed, remembering the sound of a shotgun and a second war cry. She spun, giving the familiar face a small grin. "Wrex!"

The Urdnot Chief stepped forward, looking her over for any major injuries. "What were you thinking?" he growled. "Running out here without any backup. And going against a Thresher Maw like that!"

"Just because I have a bad past with them doesn't mean I can't fight them to protect my family," she shot back. "Besides, I'm fine, aren't I?"

Wrex raised a hand to her face, brushing against her cheek before pulling back. Crimson red glistened from the sunlight. It must have been from the sand. She had hit pretty hard.

"It's just a scratch."

"You should get it checked," Grunt cut in, ignoring Wrex's glare. "You always tell your crew to check in with your doctor for anything."

Shepard cringed. He made a good point, despite how annoying it was to have her words thrown back at her. "Fine, but let's all head back, huh? I've had enough Thresher Maws for today."

Both Krogan nodded before flanking her on the way back to camp. Her love and her son. Two Krogan and a Human. Shepard's favorite trio.

*****

Shepard managed to open her eyes again, the memories still rushing through her head. The was the fourth time she'd woken up and was fully lucid; she'd been keeping track. Beside her, in a makeshift bed, Wrex was sleeping peacefully. A machine at her side noted her alertness and stopped pumping chemicals into her system. Her implants also took notice and stopped their exercising of her muscles.

With a slight wince, Shepard stretched. It definitely didn't hurt as much as it had the first time, but after saying Wrex's name when she'd first woken up, her voice had stopped working. Communication now happened with everyone else physically talking and the Commander 'speaking' via Omni-Tool.

Yawning, the woman looked around the room. A few things here and there reminded her of all of the people who were happy to see her back and recovering.

A specially modded Black Widow rifle was propped up against a wall; a present and challenge from Garrus. A photo of a two-story home on an unfamiliar planet; a gift and promise from Tali. She really wanted Shepard to visit once she was well enough. A datapad filled with audio poetry through the species sat on her bedside table; a gift from Liara. A few plushies of the Normandy crew - even one of her - sat on a table across the room; a gift from a  _very_ teary Joker and EDI. Beside Liara's datapad was a potted flower. It was beautiful, and according to the note Aria had sent with it, incredibly rare since it only came from a Batarian colony on the outskirts of the galaxy.

There were a slew of other gifts as well, books, letters, clothes, and so many other things. The gifts from her crew, however, stood out the most. The flower had been an oddity, the only living thing to be gifted.

Movement to her right brought the Commander from her reverie. A glance to the side revealed that Wrex was beginning to wake up. She opened up her Omni-Tool.

_S: I see that you've decided to wake up._

The Krogan's Omni-Tool beeped and he opened it with a grumble, seeming annoyed before he saw the sender. His eyes shot up to meet hers. "Shepard! About time you woke up!"

The woman frowned, glancing at the time.  _S: Was I out that long?_

"Twelve hours this time."

 _S: That's pretty normal for humans. Especially ones in recovery._ She raised an eyebrow.

Wrex simply shrugged. "What's that thing you're always saying about not being completely Human?"

_S: If I were a normal Human, I'd be dead?_

"Yeah, that! So start acting like a Krogan and get out of bed!" He laughed, clapping his hands together as he stood, facing the door and stretching.

Shepard pursed her lips, huffing quietly. She swiped her Omni-Tool over the machines, turning them off, and swung her legs over the side of the hospital bed.

_S: Fine._

Shepard was already on her feet and leaning heavily against the wall by the time Wrex spun around. He immediately shot to where she was, ready to steady her but not helping just yet. She smiled brightly at him as she managed to stand on her own.

"Ha! Maybe you are a Krogan!"

 _S: Gotta keep up with you._ Shepard smirked at him as she replied, eyes sparkling.

Sure, she wasn't planning on just sitting back and accepting the fact someone told her she might never stand again. Not when she had a Krogan to follow. She was, however, definitely going to accept the fact that he was there, and not going anywhere.

 


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the part I've been waiting for! I'm a sucker for this, but I won't spoil it here! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Minor grammatical and spelling fixes for easier reading!

Shepard slipped from the room, flinching as a loud snore came from Wrex just as she was about to shut the door. She surveyed the hallway carefully, only spotting a single Krogan leaning across the hall. He inclined his head to stare at her.

"Heading out?" he asked.

Judging by his position and the fact it seemed like no one else was on the floor, Shepard guessed that he was the room's guard.

"Taking a walk," she answered. "Would you tell Wrex that if he wakes up while I'm out?"

The Krogan nodded, opening his Omni-Tool and turning his attention to whatever popped up. With that handled, Shepard made her way to the nearest staircase and bolted. It was a bit difficult with her lingering soreness and the limp present in her gait, but she eventually made her way outside. A couple Salarians and a Krogan by the side entrance waved, and a Turian standing guard outside the door gave her a nod.

Turning a corner so no one was watching her, Shepard took a deep breath. Taking in the fresh air was certainly welcome. Wrex had been practically smothering her with Korganly affection whenever he wasn't busy with work. It was endearing, definitely, but smothering none the less. She was  _Commander Shepard_! She didn't let herself get smothered.

"Wrex was wondering how long it would take for you to escape, Commander."

Shepard jumped, her Omni-Blade lighting up as she spun, prepared to defend herself if the need arose. Spotting the owner of the voice, she sighed in relief and deactivated the weapon before opening her Omni-Tool to send a message.

_S: Baraka. You scared me._

The Krogan chuckled. "Wrex mentioned that you were a stubborn woman, Commander. I didn't doubt him, but I'm still surprised to see you up and about."

 _S: Krogan_. She winced as she typed out the next part.  _S: Surprisingly good at being so emotional you feel suffocated._

A full laugh escaped the woman. "I had a feeling that might be it. Why don't you come with me? There's something I'd like you to see."

_S: What?_

"You'll see."

Shepard frowned as Bakara gestured for her to follow before walking off. It wasn't that didn't trust the other woman - she did without a doubt - but it was strange for her to follow  _anyone_ without knowing where she was going to end up. After what she'd been through, it was hard not to get nervous. Luckily, Bakara didn't lead her far. A few turns had them on a stone path leading to the hospital's inner courtyard. Flowers blossomed, one of the few places on Tuchanka where a full garden thrived. A few metal benches faced inward, where the courtyard's centerpiece sat. A huge, metallic statue made to represent two people. Her and Mordin. The statue Shepard stood tall in the armor she had worn during that mission, smiling brightly. Mordin stood to her side, an equally bright grin.

_S: Bakara?_

With a soft chuckle, Bakara led Shepard to one of the benches, making sure she sat before taking the spot beside her. "Wrex had it built. About a month after we'd learned of your presumed fate." She gave a knowing smile when the other woman cringed at the word 'presumed'. "He did most of the planning himself, and oversaw its construction. When we unveiled it, he passed a law stating that no Krogan could bear your name or Mordin's. Though I fear the poor Salarian was an afterthought."

Shepard frowned at the mention of Mordin. In one of her pockets was a parting gift Liara had passed on in his stead. Apparently, the loveable, fast-talking Salarian had been working on it since he'd learned of her relationship with Wrex. And she still hadn't told the Krogan about it. Sighing, she slipped out the vial. A prototype, Liara had said. The best Mordin could do with the time he had. Green liquid, vaguely reminding Shepard of poison, sloshed in its container. It was incredibly important to her due to its purpose, one she wasn't sure she wanted to tell Wrex. Or anyone, for that matter.

"Commander? What is that?"

The woman jumped, gaze shooting to her friend.  _S: A gift. Mordin made it for me._

"And what does it do?" Bakara asked, the curiosity plain in her voice.

 _S: I'm not sure you'd believe me,_  Shepard typed out, turning her gaze toward the statue. If anyone could help her with her uncertainty over using it, it was probably Bakara.

"I've seen the Genophage cured, Commander. There is little I choose not to believe."

After another moment of thought, Shepard nodded.  _S: It's supposed to enable two different species to have children together._ She shifted sheepishly in her seat.  _S: Specifically a Human and a Krogan._

Bakara stared at the message for a few moments before taking a deep breath, tilting her head to look up at the stars flickering out. "Leave it to Mordin to think of something so different, let alone make it work." A smile lifted the edges of her lips. "Have you told Wrex?"

Shepard shook her head, but responded with a message anyway.  _S: No._ She suddenly turned her head, staring at Bakara with a distinctly Shepard expression. One that she reserved for when she was confused but serious.  _S: When the Genophage was cured, I asked Wrex if he wanted to break it off so he could have children._ Bakara's eyes shot to her in surprise.  _S: He asked me if I was an idiot, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was kind of sad about the whole thing. I was still wondering, up in that hospital room, if this was really for the best, when Liara showed up. Gave me the vial, an instruction packet, and a note. Mordin was worried he might not live long after he cured the Genophage, so he wrote the note. Apologized for being difficult of all things._ Shepard shook her head, turning back to the statue with a small, rueful smile.  _S: He said Wrex and I deserved to be happy, too. Mentioned that he'd noticed Wrex looking a little torn on the way here to implement the cure. And then that he'd actually gone to talk to him about the whole thing. Apparently, Wrex had been thinking the same thing I had. He also left the conversation being really angry at himself for ever thinking that, too. Mordin said that if we were really happy together, that we should have the chance of being parents._ Her shoulders slumped forward as she pulled a leg up to hug to her chest.  _S: He did say it might not work, though. Being that he didn't have the time to finish tests._

Bakara placed one of her hands on her friend's shoulder. "Wrex would be happy with the chance at all, Commander. If you were willing to try, of course."

Shepard shifted uneasily. She wasn't used to letting her feelings show in any large capacity, and now was no exception.  _S: You think so?_

"Of course I do. But what do  _you_ want?"

At this point, Shepard frowned again, looking back to the statue of Mordin.  _S: Me? I want to stay here and, as much as I love the Normandy and her crew, not go back to fighting so many pointless battles. I want to stop saving the galaxy and let them solve things by themselves for a change._ She finally turned to Bakara, eyes glistening with unshed tears.  _S: I want to stay here with Wrex. And start a family._

"Then do that," the female Krogan responded easily. "Wrex and I will both be here to back you up and protect you from possible threats. No need to worry about that." She leaned back, looking up at the sky. It had begun tinting orange like it did on Earth, signaling the sunrise. Bakara was used to it, but it made Shepard a bit more at home. "For now, heal. And tell Wrex about the medicine if you decide to try. You have no idea how happy it would make him." With a final grin, she stood. "And you deserve this as well, Urdnot Shepard."

The Commander froze, hands shaking out as she typed.  _S: What?_ was all she was able to manage.

Bakara chuckled as she walked off, waving as she went. "You were there when Grunt went through his rite and you aided in killing the Thresher Maw. The Shaman acknowledged you as a member of the clan, but it wasn't official until yesterday when Wrex went to see him." She turned back to the Commander for just a moment. "You are as much of a Krogan as any other, if not more." With that, Bakara turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

Shepard was still staring at the spot her friend had been moments before, processing what she had just been told. Urdnot Shepard? An official Krogan? Sure, she was effectively engaged to the leader of the Krogan, but still! Some Krogan weren't even considered official Krogans! As her mouth slowly shut, she found the corners of her lips turning up. With her at Wrex's side, they'd be the Leaders of the Krogan. And damned good ones if she had anything to say about it.

A crash from inside the building caught her attention. She looked back with a raised eyebrow, curious at what was going on. Moments later, Wrex barreled around the corner, and Shepard felt a twinge of guilt. She had been gone much longer than she had initially expected. She'd already disappeared from the poor guy once. When he spotted her merely sitting on the bench, he seemed relieved for a moment before marching forward, pulling her up to look her over for injuries.

"What are you doing out here?" he growled.

Shepard gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.  _S: I needed some fresh air. And I was talking to Bakara._

Wrex glanced at his Omni-Tool to read her message before sighing. He grumbled something under his breath before collapsing onto the bench where Bakara had been sitting. He grabbed Shepard's arm, tugging on it to get her to sit down next to him. Surprised at the sudden motion, the vial slipped from the woman's grasp. She squeaked at the thought of it crashing into the ground, immediately shaking free from Wrex's grasp and diving after it.

She fell face first into the ground, feeling an uncomfortable twinge in her neck at the accidental activation of her Biotics. The vial firmly in her grasp, she rolled onto her back, sitting up and grinning at the now confused Krogan. Logically, she understood Mordin's note mentioning that the vial could probably be run over by a Mako and still be fine, but she couldn't imagine what she would do it it had broken.

"What's that?" Wrex rumbled, holding out a hand to help her up.

With the assistance, Shepard stood and plopped down next to Wrex. She slid the vial back into her pocket, where she hoped it would be moderately safer.

"Shepard."

Right. She had to answer him.  _S: It's a parting gift from Mordin. Liara gave it to me while you were gone yesterday. Apparently, it was a year in the making when he..._ She sent the message as it was. There was no need to continue it.

"And what's it for?"

 _S: It lets...._ Shepard paused. How the hell was she going to explain this one?  _S: It should let a male Krogan and female Human to have a child together._ She felt like she'd just blurted it out. Sure, she wasn't actually talking, but she'd typed it out with the same urgency.

Next to her, Wrex had frozen. His mouth hung open, eyes flickering over his Omni-Tool as he read, reread, and re-reread the message in front of him.

 _S: Liara told me that one of her brokers found it just before the war ended. She didn't have the chance to let you or me know before the Reapers were destroyed. After, she just kept it. So..., yeah._ In the back of her mind, she cursed herself for not having more tact.

With no warning, the Krogan spun to his side and wrapped the fleshier of the two in his arms. His body trembled just enough for Shepard to notice. He couldn't bring himself to care. Children! He could have a child with Shepard! Wrex wouldn't admit that he'd been wishing for a chance to have a kid of his own ever since the Genophage was cured, but that was because he knew Shepard was insecure about the whole idea. Now? Well, now she could have a real family!

Wrex knew all about Mindoir and Akuze. And later, well, he had been there on Virmire. He'd heard about the destruction of the SR-1 and the few crew members that had been lost on the Collector Base - none of her ground team, Garrus had informed him, but crew nonetheless. Thane had been lost on the Citadel during some sort of assassination attempt, and Mordin, of course, had been lost curing the Genophage. So many others had been lost as well, including the one who had led the rescue on Mindoir, Anderson. Now, Wrex planned on giving her a family. One where everybody was happy.

*****

Shepard stretched her arms above her head, yawning. It was one of the few sounds she'd been able to make since waking up. According to Chakwas, who was staying on Tuchanka to take care of her Commander, her vocal chords had taken some damage when she'd gone flying through the Crucible during its destruction. While they seemed to be healing, possibly even healed, Karin didn't know when Shepard would be able to talk again. Apparently, if Shepard had waited before talking, kept herself from talking when she'd first woken up and then saying Wrex's name later, she might be able to talk already.

Her eyes raised to look in the mirror in front of her. They were currently in a house.  _Her_ and  _Wrex's_ house. Some parts were still in need of a major cleaning, but, as of now, the kitchen, master bedroom, and master bathroom were clean. Apparently, Wrex had it built for the two of them after the war, but when he learned that she was MIA, never went back inside. Now, the duo - mostly Wrex since he refused to let Shepard strain herself too much - had set to cleaning and setting up the house. It was taking much longer than either liked.

Those weren't the only rooms of course. On the second floor, there were three more bedrooms and two bathrooms. The first floor had a dining room connected to the kitchen, a living area, a bathroom, and three different offices. One office Wrex and Shepard shared, for work relating to Tuchanka. The one connecting to the living area was set aside for Wrex's personal use, and the final one in the back was for Shepard's work as a Spectre. Her new job with the Council required her to read reports from other Council Spectres and make sure they were proceeding at they should. Given her work with Saren and the fact no one on the Council was willing to force her off planet, it was a decent job. She also kept on eye on who was abusing their privileges or doing things that should raise suspicion.

She couldn't be happier with her new job.

Currently, however, Shepard had just finished her shower and had gotten into one of the replacement clothes sets Vega had sent her while she was in the hospital. The new N7 sweatshirt was among her favorites, but it was nice to be in a good pair of jeans again. Downstairs, she could hear Wrex moving around the living room, likely trying to get the furniture settled, though her attention was mostly focused on the reflection staring back at her. Her hair had grown out past her shoulders again, hiding the small scars on her neck and the ones trailing down her back from the surgeries Miranda had done to save her spine. And then there were her eyes.

The bright, golden eyes that were once feared across the galaxy had dulled from lack of sleep and the multitude of nightmares she'd been having lately. Each memory that came back from being on the Citadel and Crucible brought a nightmare with it. Twisted images of Reapers and a young boy haunted each one. Despite this, she hid each one from Wrex, forcing herself to wake up before they got to far. That lack of sleep was starting to get to her, and she was wondering when Chakwas would notice during one of their weekly check-ups.

With a slight sigh, she opened her mouth. Air escaped, but nothing resembling words. Glaring at her reflection, she tried again. When nothing happened aside from a twinge in her throat, she decided to try just once more today. On her third try, a small, croaky sound escaped. Her eyes widened as she managed it again. Throwing her arms up in the air, she gave a silent cheer. Now all she had to do was manage a word. She took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and-

"Shepard. What are you doing?"

The woman froze at the sound of the Krogan's voice. She closed her mouth and spun, realizing how guilty she must have looked. With a shrug, she locked eyes with him and tried to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Sure," he rumbled with an eye roll. "Doc said not to strain your voice. Give it time." He turned, gesturing for her to follow. "Come on. Her and Bakara dropped off lunch again."

Despite the fact he sounded no different than usual, Shepard was well aware that he was disappointed. They had decided to wait on trying to have a child until she could speak again. And it was killing her inside to know that she was the cause of his unhappiness. Silently, she began following him out of the bathroom, only stopping when she reached the door to the master bedroom.

Spirits. How had he even gotten the idea for that room, anyway? The bed was split in two, each half created with materials common to each species. Despite the similarities visually, it was obvious which side was Wrex's because of the huge dent in the bed. Nearly every night, they would fall asleep with their backs against the other's. When Shepard woke up, since she usually did so first, she would notice that Wrex had turned in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her. Whenever she tried to wiggle away, he'd just tighten his grip. Generally, she would lay there for half an hour or so, waiting for him to wake up so she could finally be freed to go shower.

Shepard turned her gaze to her feet. Realizing she had stopped, Wrex paused, turning. "Something wrong?"

With determination, Shepard's head shot up. "W-" she started, her voice giving out before she could finish. Narrowing her eyes, she tried again. "Wr-"

Wrex stepped closer, holding out a hand. "Shepard, you really don't need to force-"

"Wrex," Shepard finally managed, her eyes gleaming despite how scratchy her voice sounded.

The Krogan was frozen in place for a full minute before his lips quirked up. "You really are as stubborn as a Krogan, Shepard," he said with a chuckle and a shake of his head, moving forward to wrap her in his arms.

"I," she paused, feeling the strain, "try."

When her stomach growled and effectively ruined the moment, Wrex let her go with visible reluctance and led her down the stairs to their kitchen. On their way, between their room and the stairs, they passed by a very special room. It was the bedroom they planned to put their child in if the medicine worked.  _If_ it worked. Shepard still wished Mordin would be around to see the result, though.

Noticing her quietness, Wrex sat her down at the island counter in the kitchen and started unwrapping the food. Her gaze was distant. It meant she was thinking.

"He'd be happy, Shepard," he said, taking a stab at her thoughts. "That old Salarian just wanted to make up for his past."

Shepard nodded, a little surprised at how fast he noticed what was wrong. "I," she paused again, wincing as she coughed, "know."

The Krogan eyed her wearily, placing the plate Chakwas had prepared in front of her and grabbing the one Bakara had made for him. "Here. And stop doing that. No need to lose your voice again."

She nodded, eyes sparkling as she grabbed her fork. "Wrex?"

"What?" he rumbled, taking a seat in the stool beside hers.

"Love you."

Wrex froze, hand halfway to his fork. He glanced to the side, watching her slowly eat her food with a content smile on her face. His own lips curved up a little as he started on his own meal. Liara had told him time and time again that if Shepard ever said that, she was serious. And that thought was more precious to him than almost anything.

Meanwhile, Shepard's mind was floating back to the memories that were still properly resurfacing. While she was still having a hard time remembering anything important, the little things were starting to come back.

*****

Shepard paced nervously in the elevator. Spirits..., what the hell was she doing? Oh, yeah, she was going to tell Kaidan that she couldn't be in a relationship with him because she was with a Krogan. And not just any Krogan. No, it was one of the few he knew and trusted with his life. They were in the middle of a war, dammit! Why the hell did she have to deal with this? When the door opened, she stalked out without looking up and promptly slammed her nose into something large.

"Ow," she grumbled, rubbing the sore appendage. "Sorry," she added after a moment, moving to the side to keep going.

"Shepard?" a  _very_ familiar voice asked, its owner grabbing onto her shoulder.

Still rubbing her nose, the woman turned around with some hesitation. "Wrex?!"

The old Krogan seemed just as surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"The Normandy is getting mandatory shore leave soon. A couple of my crew wanted to talk before we were officially on leave this afternoon." She winced inwardly. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell him she was going to talk to Kaidan. Talk about awkward.

"Who?"

Figures he'd ask that. "Liara," Shepard said. It wasn't a complete lie. But she'd told the Asari she had to talk to Kaidan first, and, since Liara knew the situation, she'd agreed.

Wrex simply nodded, accepting her answer.

"What are  _you_ doing here?" Shepard asked after a moment. It was weird to see Wrex anywhere near the Citadel and their obvious Krogan biases.

"Butting heads with the Council over expansion." He chuckled, the noise rumbling deeper than usual. "We're gonna need the space soon."

"Right," the woman responded, drawing the word out as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I've got to go. I need to meet with Joker later for dinner. He's upset about being kicked off the ship."

"Okay." He glanced away for a moment, eyes narrowing at a staring Volus. "Let's meet up before you leave."

Shepard smiled up at him. "Of course, Wrex. I'll message you tonight." With that, she ran off towards the cafe, waving as she went.

The second she saw Kaidan, however, her nerves went haywire again. Spirits, she'd purposefully avoided the topic of a relationship whenever she visited him in the hospital! Now he wanted to speak with her, and she knew exactly why.

"Shepard!" he called out, having spotted her near the entrance. "Over here!"

Ignoring the stares of those who heard him say her name, Shepard made her way to the table, slipping into the seat across from him. "Hey, Kaidan."

"It's nice to be able to talk to you outside the ship, Commander." He shifted a little uneasily in his seat. A young Salarian put a cup in front of each of them before talking off. "I ordered you something, hope you don't mind."

Shepard sniffed at the drink, pleasantly surprised. "Mm," she hummed. Coffee with a swirl of chocolate and vanilla creamer. "It's fine. This is my favorite." She took a sip, smiling at the blissful feeling. It was almost perfect, just a bit sour.

Kaidan sipped his own drink. "So, uh, Commander... Shepard. I wanted to talk to you about, um,  _us_."

The woman across from him nearly choked on her drink. With a slight grimace, she set her cup back down on the table. "Listen, Kaidan, I-"

"I want there to be an us, Shepard." His gaze locked onto hers. "I really do."

"Kaidan," she said slowly, looking down at her coffee. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm already in a relationship, Kaidan. I'm sorry if I led you on - I didn't think I was - but it's the truth." She sighed, finally looking up. His eyes were full of sadness; it made her cringe.

"Since when?" he asked, glancing away.

"During the fight against the Collectors," she admitted quietly, biting her lip.

"Who?"

"Huh?" Her eyes widened a little at the sudden response.

"Who is it?"

Shepard was frozen, staring at the swirls in her cup. Eventually, she sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Her fingers rubbed the bracelet on her right wrist.

"Tell me, Shepard. I have a right to know."

At this, the Commander tensed, raising her gaze to give Kaidan the most withering glare she could manage. "You have the  _right_ to know?! No. You lost any right to know  _anything_ about me when you called me a traitor on Horizon!" Shepard took a deep breath when she realized her voice had risen. "Listen, Kaidan. I'm sorry, but I honestly think you should take a step back and realize  _exactly_ what you said and did to me back then." She stood from her seat, opening her Omni-Tool and paying for both drinks.

She looked back up after paying, ready to say her goodbyes when she noticed Kaidan's terrified expression. Having a good idea of why, the woman slowly turned. Wrex stood just behind her, eyes narrowed and looking like murder was a great idea right about now.

"Wrex?! I thought you were butting heads with the Council," she said, trying to sound calm.

"Not until later," he growled, eyes still focused on Kaidan. "You said you were meeting with Liara."

"That's where I'm going now!"

"No. Right now you're coming with me." Wrex finally turned to her, grabbing her arm and lightly pulling her away.

If Kaidan's expression from when she glanced back her any indication, he knew very well who she was in a relationship with now. This was going to be a long day.

*****

After having a  _very_ long talk with Wrex about the importance of her needing to speak with Kaidan alone to properly break it off, and a nice talk - and sudden shopping excursion when she mentioned the restaurant she was going to - with Liara, Shepard changed into her dress and climbed into a sky car she had called. It was time for dinner, which was good since she'd already missed breakfast and lunch. Her stomach was starting to revolt.

Stepping out, the host immediately waved her down, telling her where her seat was. Without hesitation, she walked over to the table, slipping into her seat. "Hey, Joker."

"Hey, Commander." He looked up from the menu, eyes widening. "You, uh, look good. Can't say I've ever seen you in that."

"Don't remind me," she grumbled with a frown. "Liara practically forced this thing onto me." The dress itself wasn't too long, reaching her knee. The sea blue color, interlaced with shimmering black thread, seemed to glisten in the light. It was form fitting on the top, with no straps or sleeves. The skirt puffed out a little, lifting if she spun. The heels, which her Asari friend had insisted on, were the same color and about three inches high. The Krogan bracelet adorned her wrist as it always did and she had a silver necklace that was similar to the one she wore with her black dress. According to Liara, this particular necklace also doubled as a Biotically charged whip when unclasped. That woman had strange taste in jewelry.

"Well, you look good."

"Thanks," Shepard said with a sigh, taking a sip of her water. "So, how are you doing?"

"I don't like being off my ship," he muttered, ignoring her glare at the word 'my'. "Can't trust those shifty aerospace engineers. Always stealing the silverware."

Shepard laughed, completely unaware of how the rest of the evening would go.

*****

The Commander carefully gripped the handgun, shivering from the water clinging to her skin and the artificial breeze making its way through the station. Looking around and realizing she'd have to jump straight into the fray was not a pleasant feeling. Regardless, she did just that. As her heeled feet hit the floor and made her stumble - something she'd have to remember to kill Liara for - sound crackled in her ear.

_"Shepard?!"_

"Wrex?"

_"Heard you ran into some trouble. You all right?"_

A bullet grazed her arm, making the woman hiss. "Could be better," she admitted, sliding back into her deteriorating cover.

_"Well, lucky for you, I've got a trunk full of weapons and I'm heading your way."_

"Yeah, well. Hurry up, will ya?" she hissed through clenched teeth as she rolled between cover. A bullet had managed to pierce her shields and went straight into her side. Damn. That was not pleasant.

*****

Shepard made her way toward the sky car lot, expecting any moment that a mercenary would jump her. Instead, she watched as an  _incredibly_ pissed off, armed to the teeth Krogan tackled two mercs and used his shotgun on both their heads before they even hit the ground. Breathing a small sigh of relief, she opened the door.

"Heard you were having a bad day."

"You could say that," Shepard said, lowering her gun and smirking. She was starting to feel a little sick from blood loss and lack of food. Medigel could only do so much.

"The shuttle'll probably come from over there," he grumbled, gesturing to a different exit to the lot. "Door's locked. I can probably blast through it."

"Or we could open it," Shepard corrected, rolling her eyes. She moved forward, brushing his arm in a silent thanks. "Let's find the control panel."

He eyed her, lips turned up in a smirk. "Nice outfit. You pull it off." A chuckle followed her resulting glare. "Control panel. Right."

Shepard fought, and failed, to hide her smile before rolling her eyes and pulling her gun back up in case more mercenaries showed up.

"So," Wrex continued after a moment of silence. "Joker said you fell through a fish tank."

"We can talk about that later."

"I've had the fish there before. Your Admiral, Anderson I think, brought me out to eat."

Shepard cast a confused glance his way before shaking her head and reiterating, "we'll talk about it later." Later she'd learn that her good friend and closest thing to a father figure she had wanted to get to know the man she was 'dating'.

Wrex chuckled. "And you used Joker as bait." He smirked. "He was complaining about it the whole time."

The woman felt a devilish smirk escape her attempts to remain stoic. "Heh." Her smirk immediately left when she reached a locked door. Seeing the cowering Volus behind the window, she grimaced and raised her gun. "One sec," she muttered, lining up the shot so the debris wouldn't hurt the Volus.

"Wait," Wrex said, reaching out to lower her gun. Ignoring her raised eyebrow, he knocked on the window with the back of his knuckle. "Hey! Open it up or I'll open that suit up for ya!" Behind them, machines whirred to life. "Smart choice."

Shepard burst out laughing as they turned away. "All right. That definitely works."

When the shuttle full of mercs came down, one Urdnot Grunt wasted no time in jumping on top of it, and, with Wrex's assistance, tackled all of the mercenaries off the platform. The Commander leaned back, watching them take enemy after enemy out. She knew that if she got too close she might take some accidental damage. And besides, it was too fun to watch. Afterwords, both Krogan shook the others' wrist and laughed.

"Hell of a fun time, huh?"

Grunt laughed. "Couldn't be better!" He turned, grinning at the fleshiest of the three. "Mother!"

"Grunt," Shepard said with a smile. "Didn't I  _just_ bail you out?"

The younger Krogan gave her a huge pat on the back, what Shepard now knew was equal to a hug in his own way. "Heard you were in trouble."

Wrex moved to stand by his mate. "I've got 'er."

"And that you fell through a fish tank."

Shepard grit her teeth and rolled her eyes. "I do  _not_ want to-" she cut herself off, activating her Biotics and pulling both Krogan back. "Watch out!"

Shots flew from the newest wave of mercenaries, only one of them hitting a target. Shepard hissed in pain before joining the Krogan behind cover.

"Well," she muttered, slathering a pack of medigel over the newest wound. "Apparently they really wanted to make it symmetrical," she grumbled, just loud enough for both men to hear. The bullet had passed through her shield and left side, just opposite from earlier.

"Shepard!" Wrex growled out, narrowing his eyes. "You didn't tell me you were hit."

The woman shrugged, immediately regretting it as her side stretched. "I thought the shuttle would be here," she admitted. "And only a little," she added defensively after a moment.

Grunt eyes her curiously. "We'll take care of this. We're less... fleshy."

"Like hell you will!" Shepard snarled. "If there's anyone I want to be watching your backs, it's me!" With a slight wince, she realized she'd called that out in her signature commander voice. But she wouldn't change her mind. Not when her effective fiance and son were going to be in danger.

"Then stay in cover," Wrex growled. "Behind us." He knew her best. She was  _not_ going to back down.

With a roll of her eyes, Shepard nodded. "Sure." She took off her necklace, focusing on her Biotics. She hadn't eaten all day, so she wouldn't be able to use them very long. Glancing at the two Krogan she added, "they're in front of us and advancing from inside the lot."

Grunt growled, pulling out his gun. "How're we gonna do this?"

Shepard stood, glancing over their cover. The necklace was limp in her hand, about two feet long and looking utterly useless. The Krogan were eyeing her with curiosity. "I'll get the two mercenaries still out here. You two should focus on the ones in the lot."

"You'll get both of them?"

Shepard grinned, flicking her wrist and letting her Biotics flow into the necklace. It lit up with the same blue light that was quickly surrounding her body. As the light covered it, the device lengthened, becoming six feet long instead of two. Her grin was almost predatory.

"I've got this." Turning her head to gauge where the enemies were, she added, "remind me to give Liara a huge thanks for this thing."

Grunt raised an eyebrow ridge. "It that a whip?"

Shepard shrugged, getting in a position to roll forward. "Apparently. Liara bought it for me. Said it was always good to have some sort of weapon on you."

Wrex readied his shotgun. "We'll get your back. Get rid of those two and then stay behind us."

"Not often I take orders from someone else."

"Well do it this time."

A note of pleading in his voice caught the woman's attention, and she gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine." With that, she spun, rolling out of cover. "Hope this works!"

Behind her, both Krogan laughed before taking up positions behind her and beginning to cleave a way back into the lot so Shepard would have some more substantial cover. If they were lucky, they might even find some more medigel.

Shepard stood tall once more, smirking. The mercenaries seemed confused for a moment, but recovered with decent timing. Raising her arm, she flicked her wrist so the Biotic whip snapped to the side with a large  _crack_. Seeming more sure of how it worked, she pulled her arm back and slashed it in front of her, the whip following in a much larger arc. It sliced through the mercenaries like a hot knife through soft butter. Despite feeling exhausted afterwords, the woman smiled.

"I might need to start using this instead of my Omni-Blade," she murmured, feeling lightheaded.

"C'mon, Shepard!"

The woman shook herself out of the exhaustion before joining her two favorite Krogan inside the lot. By the time Joker got there, nearly all of the mercenaries were dead. Reinforcements had been decimated the moment they arrived.

*****

"Shepard?"

The woman jumped, snapping her head to the side. "Wr-ex?" she responded, her voice cracking halfway through the name.

The Krogan was eyeing her with a way expression. "You okay? You've been poking the counter for a few minutes now."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, glancing down. She had leaned over on her right arm during her thoughts and her left hand had taken to stabbing the counter. Blushing furiously, she put the fork onto her empty plate.

"Thinking," she said, standing to rinse her plate off.

"About what?" he asked back, taking her plate and washing it for her.

"Citadel." She frowned, taking a deep breath and a large gulp of her water before elaborating. "Shore leave."

"Ah," the Krogan rumbled. "Still have that necklace?" he asked.

Shepard nodded, slipping it out of her pocket. "Good wea-pon."

Wrex chuckled. "Tore those mercs apart like they were nothing." He placed their dishes to the side to dry. For a moment, he did nothing. When he did finally turn around, his eyes were mixed with worry and hope. "You can talk," he said after a moment.

The Commander nodded, a light smile on her face. Her expression was calm, but full of contentment. "Yes."

"And-"

She slipped her hand into her pocket, pulling out the vial she kept on her person for safe keeping. "Yeah."


	4. Spectre Commander Urdnot Shepard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half this chapter is based on rewrites and the other half is freshly written, so I hope you enjoy!

Today, Shepard had been completely cleared by Chakwas. Her voice had returned - for the most part, anyway. If she yelled, it would cut out. If she yelled too much, Chakwas had warned her she could lose her voice for good. Her legs were strengthened again thanks to the PT and implants, though her right knee was much weaker than it used to be. Despite her best efforts, she'd walk with a limp for the rest of her life. And she had to watch her spine, too. Miranda had done a great job saving it at all, but she had warned both Chakwas and Shepard that if the implants got damaged, then her spine would be next. If the implants damaged her spine, she may never be able to walk again.

Regardless, Shepard was in a great mood. During the last appointment with her old friend, she had managed - after weeks of being too nervous - to bring up the medicine. This meeting, Chakwas ran several tests to see if Mordin's gift had worked. And, to the cheer of both women, it had! Commander Shepard was two months pregnant.

With a half Krogan, half Human child.

Six months ago, Shepard had been brought back to life by Miranda, Jacob, Liara, and Javik's efforts. Two months later, she got released from the hospital. And - as she now knew - two months after  _that_ , a young hybrid had been conceived. The last two months after that, she was cleared. Those the months had been long, the result was amazing.

Shepard jumped as her Omni-Tool pinged. "Huh?" she murmured, bringing it up. It was a call, from a ship in the Sol System according to her location detector.

"Shepard!"

"Hackett?" she asked, raising her brows at the man's bright smile.

"I just got the message from Karin?"

Shepard turned, glancing at the barely visible building. "Wow. I  _just_ left. She doesn't waste any time." With a small shrug, she turned and started back the way she had been going, keeping her arm raised so she could see the other man's face.

"I asked her to. I haven't been able to see you face-to-face since before the war ended."

The woman managed to get in contact with the man only a few times in the past few months, and that was only through email. It had been hard since she had been in recovery and he was still busy directing recovery efforts. Two years and almost seven months later still left a lot to be done.

"I know. It's been too long," she finally said. "We should get together."

"Well, a ship will be there tomorrow to pick you up."

Shepard froze. Down the road, she could see the building where Wrex and Bakara often worked. It was the central hub of Krogan politics. Bakara was standing outside, talking to a few female Krogan with a bright smile on her face.

"Why?" she managed, turning back to the image on her Omni-Tool. In all honesty, the woman didn't want to leave. She never wanted to leave.

"You've been cleared, Shepard." Hackett looked confused at the sudden stoicism of the woman. "You  _are_ still a part of the Alliance. It would do the galaxy some good to see your face."

She hadn't even thought about that. She'd been  _dead_ , dammit! For two years! Why would the Alliance still have her one file?

"Hackett," Shepard started, a frown starting to make its way onto her face. "I don't think that would end well."

"Hm? What does that mean?"

"I've been living here for months. And, due to my current situation, I don't think Wrex would let me leave."

"Wrex? Why would the leader of the Krogan not let you leave?"

"This really isn't something I should be explaining over Omni-Tool, let only over an unsecure channel."

Hackett sighed, looking off to the side somewhere. "I can see if I go with the Alliance ship that's scheduled to pick you up, but I expect you to come with us, Shepard. You're the galaxy's hero, after all."

"I don't care about that!" Shepard growled back, wincing at her own tone. "Listen. You can come - it will be great to see you - but I am  _not_ making any promises about going back with you."

The Admiral eyed her, suspicion flashing in his eyes and mixing with the curiosity from before. "Then I'll see you tomorrow." His image cut out as he ended the call.

Shepard took a deep breath, leaning against the fence guarding the nearest building. "This can  _not_ be happening," she muttered under her breath.

"What can not be happening?"

Shepard jumped, her eyes shooting upward. "Bakara?" she muttered, realizing her call had ended around the central hub.

The Krogan raised an eyebrow ridge, though her eyes seemed concerned. "What's wrong, Commander? You seem flustered."

"I don't even know where to start."

Bakara smiled, hoping to calm her young friend. "Then why don't we start by heading to my office?"

*****

The Krogan was silent as she listened to the story, leaned forward so her arms rested on the stone desk. As it came to a close, she leaned back in her chair, lips turned down in a frown. "So, the man you've known as your uncle is going to come and try to take you back to the Alliance."

"Yeah," Shepard replied with a frown of her own, knees pulled up to her chest as she sat in the Korgan-sized chair. "Apparently, being brought back to life gets you put back on the reserves list. And now that I'm medically and mentally fit, they want me back. Sounds like I'm to be paraded around as a war hero."

"And this appointment with your doctor. She told them everything?"

"Not... everything."

At this, Bakara leaned forward again. "And what did she not tell them? Anything could buy us time."

Shepard scrunched her face up before looking her friend in the eye. "The medicine worked," she admitted. "I'm pregnant."

Bakara's eyes widened. "How long?"

"Chakwas thinks two months. I just found out earlier, so I haven't had a chance to let Wrex know."

Her friend hummed in response. "You of all people should know he would prefer to start a war with the Alliance than let them take you once he finds out."

"I'm pretty sure I can talk to them, apply for retirement or whatever, but it wouldn't happen right away. Even if I use my own authority, it would probably take at least a month." She hugged her knees, sighing in defeat. "A month that they would make me work."

"And a month you would be away from Tuchanka," Bakara added with a knowing nod. "They would not be as forgiving as the Council?"

"The Council was willing to give me anything since I died saving all their home worlds. Humans are notoriously hard to please. They're fickle. Especially the Aliiance." Shepard leaned back, raising her head to look at the ceiling. "I haven't been able to think of anything that would let me stay while the paperwork was processed."

"Wrex  _would_ threaten war, Commander. There is no doubt in my mind."

"I know," Shepard groaned, closing her eyes and tight as she could manage. "That's the problem! I can see that Krogan relations have only been improving - quite well too - but you're still not on great terms with Humans. The galaxy is still recovering from fighting the Reapers. We don't need another war."

"But perhaps a talk with your uncle, the Admiral. You are, in the eyes of Tuchanka, a Krogan as well. Do not forget that. Maybe the leaders of Tuchanka would be able to convince him otherwise."

"You think you and Wrex could do that?"

"Not just myself and Wrex, Commander. You and my mate, Kilrava, as well." Her lips turned up at Shepard's surprise. "Mates generally take part in Krogan politics. In this case, while we may be discussing you, you are still an important part of our leadership."

Shepard tilted her head, relaxing somewhat at the statement. "I can't imagine many cultures that do that."

Bakara chuckled. "Not many, Commander. However, the Krogan are well aware that we rely on our mates for issues of great importance, so we merely cut out the middle man."

The Human nodded, vaguely amused at the very Human statement. "And this would happen when he lands?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"Yes. I shall make sure to send a formal message out immediately." The Krogan leaned forward once more. "And then it is only a matter of time before this settled. Either my way, or Wrex's."

A familiar voice from outside cut off their conversation, startling both women. "Hey, Bakara! I'm coming in!" Without even waiting for a response, Wrex pushed open the door and walked in. When he raised his eyes off the data pad he was holding, he frowned. "Huh? You didn't have a meeting on your schedule for now."

Shepard tried to curl up, sliding over in her chair in the hopes that Wrex wouldn't see her. Now was  _not_ a good time.

"It is an emergency meeting, Wrex," Bakara responded in a dry tone, leaning back in her chair. "However," she added, giving her friend an apologetic look. "It may be beneficial to tell you this now, rather than later." Turning back to the other Krogan, she gestured towards the other open chair.

Wrex sat in the spot, looking distinctly annoyed. When he glanced over to the other occupied chair, any and all annoyance turned to surprise. "Shepard?"

"Hey, Wrex." The Human waved weakly.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Chakwas?" he asked, suspicion flashing in his eyes along with some worry.

Bakara coughed into her hand, gathering their attention. "Her appointment finished and I met her on her way home. However, the reason for this meeting is more important."

"What's wrong?" Wrex growled, eyes still locked onto Shepard.

The woman shifted in her seat, getting more uncomfortable by the second. "My uncle," she said after a moment. "Admiral Hackett. He's coming with an Alliance ship tomorrow. To take me back to the Alliance."

"Not happening," he snarled in response.

"That's not all, Wrex." She turned to her friend. "What did Karin tell you today, Commander?"

Shepard looked away, stretching her neck and scratching the back of it. "it worked," she mumbled, turning to Wrex. At his confused look, she took a deep breath. "Mordin's medicine," she added, watching his eyes widen. She glanced away. "Chakwas told me I'm two months pregnant."

Shaking off his confusion, Wrex stood. The fierce look in his eyes made Bakara wonder if looks  _could_ kill. "I'm not letting them take you," he snarled.

Bakara raised her hands in an attempt to sedate him, if only a little. "Calm down, Wrex." She leaned forward on the desk, prepared to be the voice of reason. "Tomorrow afternoon, when they arrive, we will have a meeting with the Admiral."

Wrex narrowed his eyes. "But that would mean-"

"Yes. Both Shepard and Kilrava will be there representing the Krogan."

"And this is supposed to help how?"

"It will give time for the Commander to officially leave the Alliance, Wrex. If the entirety of the Krogan leaders request for her to stay, there really isn't anything they can do. Not with relations the way they are." Bakara leaned back in her seat. "Besides, if they even  _dared_ to take a leader of the Krogan, there would be many consequences. They cannot expect complete peace if they take her."

Shepard shifted, eyes crinkled. She was starting to feel uneasy. This whole situation was really screwing with her head. The whole situation was really screwing with her head.

"Fine," Wrex grumbled. He moved over, lightly lifting Shepard out of her chair. "Let's go home."

At Shepard indignant glare, Bakara chuckled. "Make sure you're here on time tomorrow. Shepard and Kilrava will wait here while we get the Admiral."

"Yeah, yeah," the other Krogan replied, pulling the Human gently out of the room.

Not a single word was spoken on the way back.

*****

Wrex walked straight into his 'office' when they got home. Considering its purpose as a training room, Shepard guessed he was going to get his emotions out. For when he was calmer, there was a table specifically for gun modifications.

Shepard, deciding it was best to let him, managed to get herself up the stairs. While she  _was_ recovered, it was still pretty hard running and climbing. The stairs here, likely built with Krogan in mind, were steeper than she was used to. Once at the top, she walked straight into the first door on the left; the baby's room.

The walls were a light beige, toned down enough not to blind you, but bright enough to lighten up the room. Both the crown and moldings were red, a combination of her hair color and Wrex's head plate. The floor was made of birch wood, one of only two rooms made with materials brought from Earth to make her feel more at home. The other was her office. The ceiling matched the walls. Most of the room was barren since the couple was waiting to see if the medicine had worked before getting any furniture. Besides, there was still the off chance there could be more than one.

Turning the one piece of furniture in the room toward the window - a rocking chair, a gift from Kolyat - and slipping in it, Shepard gave a contented, though still worried, sigh. She looked out the window at the still barren landscape with small tufts of grass peeking out. Well, at least it  _looked_ like grass. A flower pot sat in its special container on the windowsill. It was the flower Aria had given her as thanks for all of her help over the years. The small plant was beautiful. It was on a single vine that rose in a spiral pattern on its own before lifting straight up and revealing a white and sky blue blossom that reminded Shepard of a mix between a carnation and rose.

Somehow managing to tear her eyes off of the flower before her, Shepard turned her eyes to the sky. Bright pink and orange tendrils had begun to snake across the sky, signaling the fast approaching evening. Her mind was wandering to the task set before her and Wrex. So far, the largest hurdle of their relationship had been telling the crew. Even now, that's all who knew aside from some of the Krogan. The Krogan as a whole weren't really gossipers, though, so that particular tidbit had yet to reach other ears. And Shepard was pretty sure it wouldn't anytime soon. Most Krogan were happy living on the Krogan colonies and reproducing to their hearts content. Besides, Wrex had let loose the secret to the Krogan during their final stand when he kissed her in front of his men and Javik - the latter of which seemed amused at his Commander's embarrassment - and Shepard had made the decision to tell her crew.

However, neither had gotten around to telling her effective uncle, let alone the Alliance. And, judging by the Admiral's willingness to tear her from the planet, no one else had either. Though, considering Liara was keeping a firm grip of that information, she wasn't entirely surprised. But what was she supposed to do now? One hand lowered to her still flat stomach as she frowned, a pained expression taking root on her face. If this summit yielded no fruit, Shepard would have to tell Wrex she  _wanted_ to leave in order to stop a war between the Alliance and the Krogan. And she had no doubt that a war would happen. Even if she hadn't taken a huge role in Krogan politics yet, the people of Tuchanka were happy to have her as a leader. Hell, she was the reason the Genophage was cured. Shepard knew a war would happen if Wrex told them that Hackett had taken her away. And the Krogan would only fight harder if they knew she was pregnant. It was something she had noticed. Despite the females having just as much authority as the males, if note more, they were still being protected. Shepard didn't think they cared that much, if she were being honest. Bakara had even warned her how protective Wrex would become when and if Shepard became pregnant. And now she was.

Shepard's other hand lowered to join the other on her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to raise this child with his or her father on this still healing planet. And  _she_ wanted to be there too. After losing her birth parents on Mindoir, she wanted nothing more than to have kids of her own and make sure they grew up surrounded by family. If her adoptive uncle got in the way..., well.... Shepard wasn't going to make her kid or kids spacers. She'd send them back home. Here. To Tuchanka. But she still didn't  _want_ to leave. Her pained expression grew worse. What would she do if Hackett did force her back to the Alliance? If he knew not only about her relationship with Wrex - and for some reason didn't approve - but also about her desire to leave the Alliance, she could see him trying to impede the process every chance he got. Maybe even find a way to make it so she couldn't leave.

With a grimace, the woman sighed. She was really thinking about the worst case scenario, and it wasn't helping. It had only been this bad once that she could remember. It was right after she'd gotten the Normandy back and the Reaper War had started. 'The War to End All Wars' many had started calling it. After rescuing the new Turian Primarch, she'd had to meet with Victus as well as the Salarian Dalatrass and Krogan Chieftain. At the time, she had been so exhausted and confused with everything that had been going on, she hadn't even considered that Wrex would be there. Of course, they were in a political meeting. It wasn't like she could  _show_ how much she missed him in front of everyone there. That would have been a bad situation just waiting to happen. And as much as she wanted him to, Wrex couldn't show any affection toward her. In fact, he'd acted almost the same as when they'd first met. The same, gruff attitude of Shadow Broker agent Urdnot Wrex. Despite the beginning being rocky, the woman felt a smile began to grace her lips as she recalled old events.

It wasn't until they were rescuing Eve that he showed inkling of a worry. Just when Cerberus attacked, while yelling at her to 'get the female out of there', he added a 'don't do anything stupid'. The tone in that particular phrase had a deeper meaning she was accustomed to. More of a 'die and I'll never let you hear the end of it'. And it had held true to his concerns. During the battle, the Commander had spent a lot of time standing in front of Eve's transport pod and taking bullets meant for the Krogan. It wasn't surprising that her shield had gone down a few times. Bleeding a 'little' - as Shepard had called them 'merely scratches' - and despite Garrus' protests about her needing a large amount of medigel, she'd keep fighting. By the time they took the mech down and Wrex could land, the Krogan was livid. Even Vega was impressed by the Krogan's less than eloquent way of saying she shouldn't put herself in danger because it worried him.

The situation had ended on a higher note, however. If only by a little. After Wrex had tried to help Eve out of the transport device, with a look that earned him a good glare from Shepard, Vega had made a comment about the Krogan getting right to it, ending with a remark that made his commanding officer laughed. After which he proceeded to call her Lola, as he always did. A comment that, after noticing Shepard's fond smile at the nickname, earned her a glare from Wrex. After maintaining a stare-off for almost two full minutes, Eve stepped in and said, "the best women never back down. I don't suspect the Commander will." It was at that moment Shepard decided she  thought Eve was one of the coolest aliens she had ever met. Right up there with her ground crew from previous missions. Later, Wrex had finally gone to see her in private and the two reconciled in a civilized manner. Mostly. There had been a lot of concern-fueled yelling which only stopped when EDI cut in and mentioned to Shepard that if her stress level got too much higher, she was at a huge risk of a heart attack. That had gotten them both to calm down enough to properly make up.

Still, Shepard shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be losing herself in the past. Outside, the last tendrils of pink and orange were leaving the sky, allowing the night sky to take over. The night sky on Tuchanka had a bit more of a greenish tinge compared to the blue tinge on Earth. It had taken some getting used to, but she found the sight to be comforting. Now, however, it only made her feel worse. The night had never been a great time for her. Night reminded her of the attack on Mindoir, and fighting on Akuze. And now, while she was also remembering that, her mind was stirring up dread as she thought up all of the worst case scenarios. Spirits. What if the Krogan did start a war? Over  _her_? Shepard wrapped her arms around herself, hugging tighter than was comfortable. The more she thought, the more she hurt. Maybe Wrex  _would_ have been happier if they'd separated and he'd gotten together with a female Krogan instead. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about the Alliance trying to take his mate away.

"Shepard?" Wrex's voice called from downstairs.

The woman's breath hitched as she jumped, immediately running an arm across her face to brush away the tears that had started to fall. She wondered how long she'd been crying.

"Shepard?" he called again, a sliver of worry worming its way into his voice.

Sniffling, Shepard pulled down the sleeve of her N7 hoodie and wiped away any remains of the tears on her face. In her reflection in the window, she noted how puffy her eyes looked. No way she could hide that.

A shuffling noise behind her alerted her to the Krogan's presence as he stopped outside the door and opened it, the hinges moving without a sound. "There you are," he rumbled softly.

"Hm," Shepard hummed, hoping she wouldn't get a good look at her face. "Enjoying the view," she said after a moment, keeping her gaze locked on the sky.

"Not much to look at yet," Wrex replied, moving behind her. He lifted a hand and placed it on the back of her chair, making her jumped again. She hadn't even realized she'd been rocking back and forth.

"The sky is pretty."

"Think you've mentioned that before." A moment of silence followed as Wrex switched his focus from outside to their reflections. His eyes narrowed when he noticed her face. "Shepard," he rumbled, a tone of warning in his voice.

"Fine," Shepard said just as he finished speaking. She had expected him to point it out. "I'm fine." Her arms tightened around her stomach again.

"Stop that."

"What?" Shepard jumped at his tone, her own eyes raising to look into the reflection of his fierce ones.

"You're going it again."

"Doing what?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"Garrus mentioned it. Said you always blamed yourself for everything and imagined the worst case scenario."

Shepard sighed, relaxing the grip on her abdomen. "Not always."

"He's not taking you." When she didn't respond, the Krogan spun the chair around and leaned towards her until they were almost touching. "I'm not letting him take you." Without warning, he lifted her up out of the chair and held her bridal style. "Neither of you are leaving," he amended.

The woman's eyes widened a little as the realization hit her. He'd been in the side room so long because he wasn't sure to act. Sure, EDI had mentioned something offhand about him asking her about Human pregnancies the last time the Normandy visited a month or so ago, but this really solidified it. Looking into his eyes, Shepard could see the different emotions raging through them. Worry about tomorrow. Happiness at realizing Mordin's medicine had worked. Confusion about how to act. And the most powerful was a mixture of hope and fierce determination Shepard had gotten used to seeing in his eyes.

"You're not leaving. And I'm happy with you here," he added. Noticing her confused look, he rolled his eyes. "I've got a good idea what you were imagining." Shepard grimaced, and he nodded in response, realizing he'd been right. "Now come on," he rumbled. "Let's get you something to eat and then to bed."

"It's not even that late," Shepard argued.

Wrex glared at her, not giving her an option as he carried her down the stairs and towards the kitchen. "You're growing something inside that fleshy body of yours. Our child. You need your energy."

The woman rolled her eyes, deciding to allow the Krogan to baby her for now. Besides, she knew that later in the pregnancy, when she was all crabby, there was no way she was going to listen to a word he said.

*****

Shepard moved from foot to foot, pacing behind the set of four chairs on one side of the room. Three large, stone chairs - built for Krogan - and one slightly smaller stone chair - built for her - were set on one side of a long table. On the other side, there were five chairs brought in for this particular meeting. Following the general thoughts of how the Alliance functioned, there was one larger chair flanked by two smaller ones on each side.

"Are you Spectre Commander Urdnot Shepard?" a strong yet hesitant voice asked.

Shepard turned in surprise. She hadn't seen the Krogan come in, let alone heard him. At first glance, she could tell he was much younger than Wrex. He had a green head plate and kind, brown eyes. It took only a moment to peg him as Kilrava, Bakara's mate.

"Shepard is fine, really. You must be Urdnot Kilrava."

The Krogan nodded. "Kilrava is fine, ma'am."

Shepard raised an eyebrow as he took his seat on the left side of the chairs. The chair next to him, Shepard noted, must have been for Bakara. With the smaller seat next to that, that left Wrex on the outer right edge. From what Bakara had told her, the females tended to be in the middle since they held a little more power.

"No need to calm me 'ma'am', Kirava. Please." She slipped into her seat, figuring everyone else would be arriving soon. "Makes me feel old."

Kilrava chuckled, the tension leaving his body as he leaned forward. "Sorry. I just never thought I'd get to meet the woman who cured the Genophage. It's an honor."

"It wasn't all me."

"That is true, but almost any other being in your position might have accepted the offer of the Salarian Dalatrass. The Krogan owe you a huge debt."

Shepard smiled, hoping to not only placate his nerves, but her own as well. "Perhaps, but why don't we just consider this meeting going well and me being able to stay as repayment enough, hm?"

With another chuckle, Kilrava leaned back. "If that's all you want, you're an easy woman to please, Shepard."

"You clearly don't know me well enough," she shot back with a grin.

Both laughed for a few moments, the sound cutting off when the door behind them opened. Bakara and Wrex both slid into their seats, both casting worried glances Shepard's way.

"Severus is bringing them around now. Are you ready, Commander?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she responded, grabbing the stack of datapads at her side to set on the table.

As in if response, the doors on the other side of the room opened. Severus guided Admiral Hackett to his seat. Of the four people with him, two took a seat on either side of him. The other two appeared to be armed guards, choosing to stand and flank him. Hackett looked remarkably uncomfortable before it turned to surprise when he spotted Shepard.

"Shouldn't the Commander be somewhere else?" he asked. Shepard would have been offended if his voice hadn't sounded so strained.

Bakara simply shook her head. "I told you that the Leaders of the Krogan would be attending this meeting, Admiral. This includes the highest ranking female official, myself, and the highest ranking male official, Wrex. According to Krogan law, our mates are also considered leaders."

Hackett flinched at the word 'mate'. That was one hell of a way to break it to him. Shepard managed to keep her face expressionless, calling upon her experience from dealing with the Council.

"Therefore," Bakara concluded, "all of the Krogan before you have a right to be here."

"The  _Commander_ is not a Krogan," Hackett managed, his gaze not leaving Shepard.

“Technically,” Kilrava cut in, eyes flashing with pride for being able to stick up for the woman who cured the Genophage, "Shepard was granted Urdnot status." Noticing the Admiral's blank stare, he added, "that means she is a member of Clan Urdnot."

"She is as much a Krogan as the three you see before, Admiral," Bakara started, her voice dripping with a cold sweetness that made her words almost threatening. "Though not by blood."

"You said mate," Hacket mumbled, trying once more to get his niece removed. He really didn't want her to see him try to force her off planet.

"Your point?" Wrex drawled, clearly down with the conversation already.

"What proof do you have?" one of the other officials cut in, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her chair.

Shepard sat forward, earning her a surprised glance from the Krogan in the room. They hadn't been expecting her to speak. At least not so soon. She raised her right arm, the bracelet gleaming in the light.

"The equivalent of a Human engagement ring," she drawled, tone dry. She ignored the surprise on her uncle's face at realizing that was what the bracelet meant. "I will stay in this meeting. Otherwise, you must leave and accept our terms." She leaned back again, her eyes flashing with a ferocity Wrex had only seen when she was forced to play politician. "That is how these meetings work on Tuchanka,  _Admiral_."

Hackett's jaw tightened as he nodded. "I wouldn't want to impede upon  _Krogan_ ways," he said, clenching his fists for a moment before relaxing.

"I hate to interject, but this meeting is not about Shepard's Krogan ties. This is about the terms of her leaving the planet," Kilrava said. "What is it your side desires, Admiral?"

"Shepard is  _still_ a member of the Alliance. By all rights, she should have joined our fleets again the moment she was cleared for duty. We wish to have her work with the rebuilders out in Terminus to raise morale."

Wrex narrowed his eyes. This man wanted to put her in dangerous space. For  _morale_.

"Technically speaking, Admiral," Bakara cut in, "if you declared the Commander Killed In Action, then shouldn't she have been removed from Alliance active duty? It wasn't as if she were on leave."

"She had come back once, and remained in the Alliance back then. The same amount of time had passed."

"Two years and twenty-two days," Shepard said, not looking at anyone in particular. Everyone heads turned to her, noticing how distant her eyes were. "That's how long I was out of contact with the Alliance before." Her eyes shot to Hackett's. "Two years and seventy-nine days was how long I was out before waking up out my coma after nearly dying on the Crucible. It was  _not_ the same amount of time." She shrugged. "Miranda has the footage from my second rebuilding if you plan on trying to charge me with desertion."

"What does your side suggest?" the second of Hackett's officers asked, leaning forward and putting his elbows on the table.

Shepard waved over Severus, handing her a datapad to give to the Admiral. As she did that, Bakara sat up straighter. "Simple. We would like to request that you allow Commander Shepard to remain here until the paperwork to officially retire from the Alliance is finalized. The copies of the submitted paperwork should be on the datapad my daughter just handed you. After that, well, she had her own choice."

"Unacceptable," Hackett growled back.

"I don't think you understand the possible consequences of forcing Shepard back with you, Admiral." Kilrava smiled, but the look in his eyes gave it a creepier appearance as opposed to a calming one.

"Consequences?" the first officer asked, copying the position of the other officer.

"You see," Kilrava continued, his voice calm yet deadly, "male Krogan are especially protective of their mates when compared to other species. Now, when that mate is pregnant, well, a simple thing such as trying to take away that mate could start a full scale war."

Shepard was positive Hackett heard the threat in the sickeningly sweet voice of her new friend. His eyes narrowed in suspicion before the realization dawned on his.

"Are you telling me that Shepard is  _pregnant_ with a  _Krogan's_ child?!"

"And what if she was?" Wrex rumbled, lips pulled back in a snarl.

"That's not even possible!"

Raising an eyebrow, Shepard reached back into her stack of datapads, glancing over the titles on their screens before lifting one in particular. She'd had an idea this might happen, despite it being somewhat of a last resort. Waving Severus back over, Shepard handed her the datapad. With the guards eyeing her carefully, the young Krogan handed over the datapad and took up place behind her parents again.

"I believe you'll find all of the needed data on that to confirm the truth," she said, at this point thoroughly disgusted with Hackett's unwillingness to let her have this one thing. "The information was directly delivered by Doctor Karin Chakwas per my request this morning." Leaning back, the woman smiled, though her eyes were just as fierce as ever. Her  _uncle_ , while she did hold an immense amount of respect for him for helping her, had never allowed her to make her own choices. He hadn't been like Anderson's gentle touch at all. It had been his decision for her to go to Akuze, and everyone in the galaxy knew how that had turned out. "If you want to argue with the data, we can call Doctor Chakwas here. I'm sure she would  _love_ to confirm it with you personally."

Hackett set the datapad down, looking more defeated with each breath he took. "Whether or not I choose to believe the data is irrelevant." He lifted his eyes, staring at Kilrava. "It sounds as if you are threatening war."

Wrex chuckled. "Thought you'd never catch that."

"Over a single person?" the Admiral asked, "What would your people say if you chose to go to war over a single  _Human_?"

"You forget, Admiral," Bakara cut in, her voice still calm as she gave him a patient glare. "That this  _single Human_ is also the one who made curing the Genophage possible. If the Krogan found out that the Alliance had  _forced_ her off of the planet, I can't imagine what they might do."

"Not to mention the Council," Shepard added. "Who approved my staying here and advising the Spectres. What would they say if they knew I had been forced away?"

"I can't imagine the Council would be very happy." Kilrava leaned back. "Have you decided to accept our terms?"

Hackett took a deep breath, glancing at his officers, who looked just as uncertain. "Would it be possible for me to make a few calls?"

Bakara nodded, standing and gesturing for the others to do the same. "Of course. We will wait outside until you are ready."

One by one, the five on the Krogan side filtered out. Wrex brought up the rear, giving Hackett one last glare as he shut the door. When he turned around, he saw Shepard on the ground, her back pressed tightly to the wall. She was chuckling, a bright smile on her face. Kilrava had raised an eyebrow ridge while Bakara and Severus looked confused.

"Shepard?"

She raised her eyes, grinning. "I've never gone against him before," she admitted, taking a deep breath to calm her laughter. "It's kind of exhilarating, to be honest!"

Soon, all four of the Krogan were laughing, the noise infectious. As it tapered off, Shepard leaned her head against the wall. There was still a smile splitting her face, even as she wiped away a few laughter-induced tears.

"You don't seem very concerned," Kilrava said once everyone had calmed enough.

"He can be a bit of an ass sometimes, but my uncle's not an idiot," she explained, holding out a hand for Wrex to help her up. Once standing she gave him a small smile before adding, "he wouldn't risk war."

Bakara nodded. "That was our hope. I'll admit, it's nice to work politics with someone who actually works with you instead of having to solve everything with a well placed headbutt."

"Would've been easier," Wrex rumbled, a hand lightly squeezing Shepard's shoulder.

The Commander grinned up at him. "I'll admit, it's worked for me in the past."

Kilrava snorted. "That story has got to be told someday."

"One day," Shepard agreed, giving a solemn nod.

Before anyone else could answer, a knock sounded at the door. The male officer stepped out, bowing politely before gesturing inside and letting the group know that the Alliance was ready. Once again, everyone filtered in and took their seats. Severus stood between her parents, partially behind Kilrava's chair.

Silence filled the room.

"Human relations with Krogans are sub-par at best," Hackett finally said. "In return for following your conditions, would it be possible to have a Human embassy here?" he asked. Every Krogan froze, surprised at the sudden request. "We would of course, make room for a Krogan embassy on Earth."

Bakara leaned back, huffing quietly. "You would be the first to extend this as an offer," she said. "It would be quite the power move."

Hackett nodded slowly. "With Shepard here, retired or otherwise, it puts us in an interesting position. With her help, it would be easier to find the proper diplomat, make sure everything was properly set up, and be present as a Krogan leader if a problem arises. Besides, I believe there are still some Humans that have stayed after the war."

"It would benefit everyone. And, while the paperwork is being filed, the Commander would have a reason to be here," Kilrava murmured, huffing a laugh. "It is quite the plan."

"Do we have a deal?"

Bakara glanced at Wrex, smiling at his slight nod, before turning to the woman at her side. "Urdnot Shepard?" she asked.

Shepard grinned, turning back to Hackett. "I believe we have a deal."

 


	5. Baby Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This took a while.
> 
> I'm happy with the way it turned out though.
> 
> As always, please let me know if you see any mistakes! Let me know what they are and I'll fix them when I can!

_Hey! Want to talk about this story with me or just hang out? Find me on_ _[Tumblr here](https://princesscipherite.tumblr.com/) _ _!_

_Like my work? Consider buying me a coffee on my_ _[Ko-Fi page](https://ko-fi.com/A173WK5) _ _!_

Shepard shut the door slowly, giving Wrex a reassuring smile as it closed. She took a deep breath before turning around, glancing at Hackett. The Admiral stood by the room's lone table, unable to raise his gaze.

"I'm... sorry, Shepard," he finally said with a sigh. "I promised David that if anything happened to him, I'd take care of you. I... went overboard."

"That's an understatement," she shot back, leaning against the wall beside the door. "Though, to be fair, we probably could have communicated better."

He raised his gaze, taking a step closer to her. "So, is it true?"

"The pregnancy?" she asked, giving a small smile at his hesitant nod. "Yeah, it's true. The doctor who cured the Genophage, Mordin? He made the medicines that let me."

"How long have you been with Wrex?"

Shepard frowned, standing from the wall and sliding into one of the table's seats. "Considering everything that's happened, I'm not sure 'how long' means a lot." She leaned back. "But it was during the fight with the Collectors. Dad knew. Not sure how, but he met Wrex even before the Reaper War started. We talked about it once."

Hackett nodded, taking the other seat. "When was that?"

"On the Crucible. When he was dying," she admitted, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth. "He told me I had good taste in men and that I should always do what makes me happy."

"He was always better with kids than I was," Hackett huffed with a laugh.

"I'm hardly a kid anymore."

"No, but you're still a kid to me. I'd bet David saw you as his kid to the last."

Shepard grinned, pulling one knee up to hug it. "I don't know how much you read on the datapad, but, according to Chakwas, I'm two months along."

"Two months already?" he asked, giving her a weak smile. "I know I've hardly been the best uncle, but I hope I can make it up to you?"

"Letting me stay was a good start," she replied. "And setting up that embassy. When the whole galaxy learns about my being a leader of the Krogan, not to mention having a kid with one, I'll probably need all the support I can get."

"Well, you should take David's advice. Do whatever makes you happy." He stood from his seat, walking over to her. "Mind if I visit next time they let me take a vacation?"

Shepard nodded as she stood, reaching her arms out. "Awkward hug?"

"Extremely awkward hug," he agreed, wrapping his arms around her tight as he could manage. When he let go, he grinned down at her. "You keep in touch, all right? I want all the updates on the little one."

"Or ones," Shepard corrected with a smirk. "It's possible."

"Baby steps."

The woman laughed, gesturing toward the door. "We'd better get going. Before your people think I mauled you or something."

"Or yours think I made the situation worse."

"At least one of them was probably listening in. Krogan have great hearing."

*****

With Wrex and Bakara working on paperwork and logistics for the new embassy, Kilrava and Severus escorted Shepard home. At the house, Shepard let them wander for a few minutes while she sent off a quick message to Joker and Liara, letting them know about the medicine working since she hadn't had a chance yet. There were a few messages in her inbox, but she didn't have the time to sit down and read them now. She resigned herself to reading and responding later that night.

With that done, she met up with the two of them upstairs in the baby's room. "Wow. You two sniffed this room out quick."

"Krogan intuition," Kilrava replied with a grin. "Though there's practically nothing in here."

Severus sat down carefully in the room's lone chair, making sure it wouldn't break under her weight. "It's got this thing." She turned her gaze to Shepard. "What is this thing?"

"It's called a rocking chair. Human babies find the rocking motion comforting, which is why it's in here. I just find it fun, though. It was a gift from a friend."

"I like it," Severus said with finality. "Dad, can we get one?"

Kilrava snorted. "Ask Bakara. I'm sure she'd be all about getting one built for a Krogan."

Shepard leaned in the door frame, grinning. "I'm sure I can pull up some schematics. Increase the size, use stronger material, and I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

"Sweet," the younger Krogan cheered, happily rocking back and forth.

Kilrava huffed a laugh, gesturing toward the window. "Mind if I ask about the flower? I've been keeping up on Tuchanka flora, but that's new to me."

"It was a gift from Aria T'Loak," Shepard replied, ignoring their surprised looks. "She said it's from some remote Batarian planet on the edge of the galaxy. They're only grown there."

"How exactly did you become friends with the queen of Omega?"

Shepard grinned at the younger Krogan. "I helped her retake Omega when it got taken over. She was _immensely_ grateful." She raised an eyebrow, leaning in conspiratorially. "Don't tell Wrex, but her first thank-you was a kiss. Actually, don't spread that at all. We both agreed not to talk about it."

"You have truly lived an interesting life, Shepard," Kilrava said with a chuckle.

"Eh. I've died twice, lead and survived a suicide mission, and made friends with vigilantes, mercenaries, and crime lords. Oh, and I kill Reapers on the side. I guess it comes with the territory."

Severus stood up suddenly, grabbing Shepard's arm. "So, where's _your_ room?"

"You hoping to find some dirt on me?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow. "For your information, I keep all the fun stuff locked up in my office downstairs. And that's triple reinforced."

"Aw. You're no fun."

A knock downstairs made all three jump, Shepard frowning as she separated from Severus and glanced down the stairs. She walked over to the rocking chair, grabbing the pistol strapped to the bottom before gesturing for Kilrava and Severus to follow.

"Expecting company?" Kilrava asked, hand drifting to the dagger he kept at his side.

"No, and Wrex wouldn't knock."

They made their way downstairs slowly, another knock echoing in the near silence when they reached the bottom. Shepard slid next to it, pistol at the ready as she activated the security panel beside the door. A keypad with commands lowered, the screen above it blinking to life. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief, lowering the pistol and opening the door.

"Shepard!" The Quarian burst through the opening, tackling her friend. A smile was visible through the clear face mask, her eyes glittering with happiness.

The Commander smiled back, giving her friend a tight squeeze. "Tali! You were supposed to be here tomorrow!"

"I know, I know, but our original transport cancelled, and our reschedule got here today."

Garrus slipped in behind the Quarian, holding the door open for their Geth companion before shutting the door. "We sent a message last night."

Shepard winced, separating from Tali to set her pistol down. "I had some Alliance stuff to deal with," she admitted. "I'll tell you all about it later. Great to see you both again, by the way. It's been too long!" She turned to the Geth. "You must be Genesis. It's nice to finally meet you."

The Geth's head plates shifted as it processed her words. "It is an honor to meet you, Shepard."

She grinned. "The honor is all mine. There are only two units on Tuchanka, and they've been pretty busy. I wish I've had the time to talk to more Geth."

"We would love to answer any questions you have."

"Be careful," Shepard warned. "I'll talk your ear off."

The unit's head tilted to the side, its head plates shifting. With it thoroughly confused by the Human idiom, Shepard turned back to the organics.

"Am I right in assuming you've all met?"

Kilrava nodded. "We met during the Normandy's recovery time on Tuchanka. It's nice to see you both again."

"Tali!" Severus called, bouncing forward. "Any cool new tech?"

The Quarian beamed at the kid. "You have no idea. Though it will have to wait until after we've rested. I'm exhausted."

"We can help set up the room if you haven't," Garrus cut in. "We _did_ come earlier than intended."

"Nah. I set it up a few days ago," Shepard replied with a shrug, gesturing for them to follow her. She struggled a bit with the stairs, but neither of her friends mentioned it. "I convinced Wrex that I was taking a nap and set it up."

"He fell for that?"

Shepard grinned back at Garrus as she rounded the hallway. "Not at all, but he knew I needed something to do. It was either that or trying to put a desk together." She opened the door at the very end. "This is for Garrus and Tali," she explained, gesturing at the interior. "To be fair, I only put the sheets and pillows on the bed. Wrex brought up a workbench and weapons locker for you."

"He knows us so well," Garrus replied with a chuckle, setting two suitcases and a duffel on the bed. He immediately set to taking guns from his duffel, happily putting them into the weapons locker. "You still owe me a shooting match. I need to prove that I'm the better shot."

"You've had more practice! I haven't shot in over two years!"

Tali giggled, setting her own duffel on the work bench. "Genesis, do you know if I'm good to take my helmet off?"

"We need to finish our scans of the interior and exteriors first, to be certain. For now, you may suffer minor to severe allergic reactions."

"Better keep it on for now," Garrus cut in, eyeing his rifle's mods before sliding it into the locker.

Tali hummed an agreement, pulling several boxes out of her bag and piling them on the table. "Better to be safer than sorry, right?"

"Close enough," Shepard said with a shrug. "Genesis, we set up the other room for you. It's right next door, and we managed to get everything you asked for. If you'll follow me?"

The Geth nodded, saying its goodbyes before following Shepard down the hall and into the other room.

"We cleaned up all the dust and made the bed, though you told us you wouldn't need it. Wrex brought up a work bench for you, too, and we made sure there was enough room for your modification station. The tech you wanted is on the work bench."

"Thank you," Genesis said, setting its duffel on the bed. It set its suitcase down in the area set aside for its station. Seeming to deem that fit enough for now, it thanked Shepard for the assistance and went back to Garrus and Tali's room.

Feeling dismissed, Shepard ventured back downstairs, starting to feel a little sore from all the up and down. She found Kilrava and Severus on the couch, watching some news program that was covering recovery efforts in Terminus. After waving, she made her way to the kitchen, grabbing some ingredients to make lunch for all of her guests. Most of her time was spent uninterrupted, aside from Kilrava wandering in and trying to help until she sent him away.

Genesis eventually came in, curious about non-dextro meals. Shepard explained what she was making and what went into it. When she moved back to work on the dextro dishes, Genesis gave a few pointers based on what it had learned with Garrus and Tali.

"So, what's it like being roommates with those two?" Shepard asked during a lull in the conversation.

"They are very kind," Genesis answered, head plates shifting as it stirred one of the dishes. "Despite Geth working with the Quarians on equal terms, few units are receiving proper treatment. We are... lucky to have them as friends."

Shepard leaned against one of the counters, taking a sip of water. "I'll ask the Council to speak with the Quarian and Geth ambassadors. More as a check-in, to avoid raising tension."

"Thank you."

She nodded, setting her cup down. "I'll always have a soft spot for the Geth. Aside from the ones under Reader control, none have ever done anything to hurt me."

"We... do not want to hurt anyone."

"I know."

Another lull followed, though it was comfortable. With Genesis' help, the meals were progressing a bit quicker than intended. Shortly before everything was done, the front door beeped, signaling the deactivation of the security system. The door opened moments later.

"Shepard?"

"Kitchen!"

The door shut, followed quickly by Wrex reactivating the systems and mumbling greetings to Kilrava and Severus. He made his way to the kitchen, pausing in the doorway.

"There's a Geth in our kitchen."

Shepard rolled her eyes, sliding a few finished items into a bowl. "Wrex, this is Genesis, Garrus and Tali's roommate."

"Garrus and Tali are here?"

"Upstairs. There was an issue with their shuttle. Apparently, they sent a message last night."

"You wouldn't have seen it," he rumbled back. "Must've been a surprise."

"Tali didn't seem offended by the pistol I almost pointed in her face," Shepard replied with a grin, grabbing a few plates for Genesis to use. "Severus! Come help set the table!" She turned back to the Geth as the younger Krogan bounded in, grabbing the right dishes. "Can Tali eat without it being purified? We have a purifier in one of the cupboards. It's not great and might get rid of some of the taste, but it'll make it perfectly safe to eat."

Genesis paused in its movements, raising its Omni-Tool to scan the food. "The environment seems safe, and the food is safe. She should be fine, but she may be more comfortable eating the purified food."

Shepard nodded, shifting over to the other side of the counter, giving Wrex a kiss on the side of his face. "Welcome home, by the way," she said with a grin. "Mind getting Garrus and Tali? Food's almost done. I have a heck of a story for them.”

“That's one way to put it.”

*****

Shepard stretched her arms above her head, wincing at the crick in her neck. Huffing in annoyance at her state, she settled into her lawn chair and looked over the area. Garrus and Wrex were at the small, improvised shooting range they'd set up; nothing more than a few sheets of metal and some bottles they hadn't had the time to recycle yet. Tali was happily chatting with Severus and Bakara – who had shown up just as they were starting dinner -, and, judging by the sparkle in the younger Krogan's eyes, they were talking about tech. Kilrava was watching the shooting match, replacing the bottles when they were shot down and making improvised targets. She couldn't find Genesis, but last she knew he was returning to his room for something.

“Hey, Shep.”

The woman looked up, smiling softly at Tali. “Hey. What's up?”

“How are you feeling?” she asked, plopping in one of the other lawn chairs. Bakara and Severus trailed behind her, joined them in the circle of chairs.

“A little sore, to be honest,” Shepard admitted with a chuckle. “I can't wait until I'm completely better.”

Tali snorted, pulling a leg to her chest to hug it. “You know, you could just take the break. If anyone deserves it, it's you.”

“Oh, please. You and the rest of the team deserve one just as much as I do.”

“I am fairly certain they have already been given a break,” Bakara cut in. “It has not been too long since you've awoken.”

Shepard frowned, turning her gaze to the sky. Tendrils of pink and orange were turning into barely visible wisps, giving way to the comforting green of the night sky. It was something that she was both constantly aware of while also forgetting. She had been asleep for years. Seeing Garrus, Tali, and Genesis really shot that home. They had clearly been given the proper time to rest and think through everything. She hadn't. Her eyes flicked to Wrex. He'd had the time, too, but clearly hadn't spent any of it relaxing or coming to terms with anything.

And now they were having a child. What a world.

She shot up straight, eyes locking onto Tali. “Oh my god!”

The others jumped, turning to her in confusion. “Shep?”

“I was so focused on everything with the Alliance, I haven't told you the news!”

Tali raised a brow, puffing out a sigh. “Really? You actually scared me for a second.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Shepard managed, sliding forward in her seat so she could reach far enough to grab Tali's hands, “but this is really important.”

“You're starting to scare me again.”

“I'm pregnant.”

Tali's eyes widened, eyes flicking down to Shepard's stomach before flashing back up. “You... and...?”

“Mordin made some special medicine. I'm gonna have a kid with Wrex.”

An ear-piercing squeal burst forth from the Quarian as she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Shepard. She immediately started babbling happily about how happy she was and how exciting the whole situation was. Over Tali's shoulder, Shepard could see Garrus looking over in concern. Wrex and Kilrava looked confused as well. The three of them ambled over, Garrus depositing his rifle on the table they were using for the guns and ammo.

“Tali?” he asked, leaning down to tap the squealing girl's shoulder. “You all right?”

Bakara and Severus chuckled when Tali jumped off your chair and into Garrus' arms. “Oh my stars, Garrus! Shepard, tell him the news!”

Realizing what was going on, Wrex snorted out a laugh as he meandered to her side. “So you told her?”

“Of course I did,” Shepard said with a roll of her eyes. “With all the Alliance stuff, I completely forget to tell them over dinner.”

“Forgot to tell us what?” Garrus asked, patting his girlfriend on the shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

“You want to tell him?”

Wrex nodded, leaning against the back of the lawn chair as he turned his gaze to Garrus. “We're having a kid.”

Garrus' mandibles fluttered as he took in the information, eyes narrowed. “The... both of you? Together.”

“Yup.”

The Turian chuckled, finally understanding what all the excitement was about. “Congrats.”

Tali turned back to Shepard, her body practically vibrating with energy. “How far are you along? Wait... I don't anything about Human pregnancies. How much longer?”

“It's been about two months,” Shepard answered with a smile. “I've probably got about seven months left.”

Bakara balked, turning to her Human companion. “I'm sorry, did you say seven?!”

“Uh..., yeah?” Shepard glanced around, noting the horrified expressions of the Krogans. “Is that... weird to you all?”

“More than a little,” Kilrava cut in. “For us, it would be closer to four. Total.”

“Huh.” She leaned back, pulling a knee to her chest. “You know, it never occurred to me to ask how Krogan pregnancies work. I mean, in two or three more months, you'll be able to see that I'm pregnant.”

“See? How?” Severus asked, eyes wide as she leaned in.

Shepard managed a weak chuckle, noticing the combined confused and somewhat blank faces of everyone around her. “Well, uh, basically, the baby grows so big that it starts to make my skin stretch on my stomach.” She bit her lip at their horrified expressions. “It's completely normal. It mostly just makes my stomach bigger.” Desperate to find something to make them a little less concerned, she added, “at some point, you'll be able to feel it kick.”

Tali knelt down in front of her friend, eyes widened. “That's amazing.”

“Nine months must mean they're pretty ready for the world,” Kilrava murmured.

Shepard snorted. “Hardly. Human babies are completely helpless. The muscles in their necks aren't even completely formed or something, so you have to hold them a certain way. Not to mention that some of them can be born tiny.”

“How small?”

“Well, babies born premature could fit in my hands,” she explained. “But some of them can be born pretty bit. I was a big baby, apparently.”

“Humans are quite the interesting race,” Bakara declared, standing up from her chair. “You should have Wrex teach you about Krogan pregnancies, though they pale in comparison. Severus? Kilrava? It's getting dark. We should probably be going.”

“Aw,” Severus whined, standing from her seat. “See ya later, Aunt Shepard! Bye, Uncle Wrex!”

As the trio left, Garrus took a deep breath. “Now might actually be a good time for us to head in.”

Tali sighed, standing up. “You're probably right. I'm still pretty tired from the trip here.”

“Sleep well, you guys,” Shepard said with a smile. “Come find us if you need anything!”

“Of course!” Tali gave Shepard another big hug before grabbing Garrus' hand and heading in. “See you two in the morning!”

Shepard let a sigh loose. “It's been an eventful day, huh?” she mumbled, glancing up at Wrex. He was staring at her with confusion and uncertainty in his eyes. She frowned, biting her lip as she turned her gaze back to the sky. “If you're worried about something, please share it, Wrex. As much as I'd like to, I can't read your mind.”

Wrex sat down in one of the other chairs, leaning back and staring up at the darkening sky. “Humans are so... _fleshy_.”

“So you're always so fond of saying.”

“Human babies sound... _fleshier_.”

Shepard sat up, narrowing her eyes at him. “Wrex, are you worried about hurting me and the baby?” At his silence she slid forward. “Wrex?”

When he still didn't say anything, Shepard stood from her chair and limped over to where he was sitting, plopping down on his lap. He jumped in surprise, but didn't fight it when she pulled her legs up and curled against his chest. After a moment, he rested one of his hands on her shoulder, his arm supporting her back.

“Wrex, you know that I'm hardly fragile.” When he opened his mouth to argue, she silenced him with a glare. “Listen for now, okay? Babies require some extra care, sure, but we can go through all the concerns you have before it's born. As for now, the only thing that I really need to watch out for is falling down the stairs or falling off something.”

“Really?”

She nodded, resting her head against his chest. “That's right. Later on, my feet will get all swollen so it'll be harder to be on my feet, but that's not dangerous. Besides, there's something I don't think you've considered.”

“Hm?” Wrex rumbled, glancing down at her.

“The baby isn't entirely human,” she said simply, closing her eyes and shifting to get a bit more comfortable. “Its got you as its dad. If you wanted a baby that's already half Krogan to be stronger, you couldn't do better than having you as its dad.”

Wrex huffed, bring up his other arm to hug Shepard closer to his chest. “Guess so.”

“We don't have to go through all the questions tonight, but I'm always happy to answer the ones you have.”

Sighing in contentment, Wrex nodded. He leaned forward, resting his head on top of hers. “Do you have any questions?”

“More than you could count,” she replied with a snort, appreciating the laugh that rumbled through his chest. “But none I want to worry about tonight. Right now, I just want to appreciate being right here. With you.”

Wrex snorted, slowly shifting his arms. One made its way under her knees while the other shifted to better support her back. In one solid move, he stood, keeping Shepard tight against his chest even as she squeaked and flailed.

“Wrex! Warn me next time!”

Another laugh rumbled through him. “Nah.” He made his way inside, making sure to activate the security system after he shut the back door. He made his way up the stairs slowly, pausing at the top when they reached the baby's room. “How many kids do Humans normally have?”

“Normally?” Shepard mumbled, grabbing the front of his shirt to steady herself as she leaned back to look him in the eye. “One, most often. Sometimes there's twins, but that's less often. In rare cases, some Humans have been reported to have eight or more, but it's usually one.”

“Huh.”

“What about Krogans?”

“Six is the average.”

Shepard puffed out a sigh, resting her head against his chest. “I have absolutely no desire to push out six children.”

Wrex chuckled again, moving down the hallway to go into the bedroom. He shut the door, activating the building's secondary alarm before setting his mate down at the end of the bed and kneeling in front of her.

“Now you're getting me confused.”

“We never made it official,” he blurted out.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. “Never made what official?”

“Our status as mates,” he answered, reaching forward to rub a finger over the bracelet.

“Oh. How do we do that?”

At that, he sighed. “Mostly paperwork. We'd have to go get it signed. Bakara could officiate, but...”

“But...?”

He stood going to his side of the room to dig through his desk. “That's just the Krogan way. We also have to do it the Human way.” He growled in annoyance, pushing things all over the place. “Dammit. Where is it...?”

Shepard leaned back, trying to get a good look at his desk. “Wrex?”

“There we go.” He came back over and knelt down again. “Joker helped me with this. He said this is the first step in making it official for Humans. It sounds more complicated for you.” Puffing out a sigh, he handed her a small box.

Shepard reached forward, trying to ignore the slight tremble in her hand as she grabbed the box. It was soft to the touch, and she popped it open with only the smallest bit of hesitation. What was undoubtedly an engagement ring greeted her. Two bands were woven together, the metal the same as the one used to make her bracelet. A diamond was the centerpiece, with two familiar gems flanking it on either side. They were the same as the ones meant to represent Wrex's headplate on her bracelet. She sniffled, raising a hand to cover her mouth.

“Oh, dammit. Joker said you might cry...”

“You know, generally when someone gets presented an engagement ring, they get asked to marry the person who gave it to them,” she choked out, doing her best to ignore the tears trailing down her face.

“Marry me, then. The Human way.”

Shepard snorted, wiping away the tears and snot the best she could before nodding. Setting the box to the side, she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck the best she could.

“Gods, I love you, Wrex.”

Wrex just sighed softly in contentment, hugging her close. “Love ya, too.”

Shepard leaned back with a grin, grabbing the ring and slipping it over the ring finger on her left hand. “There. Now any human can see that I'm yours.”

“Good,” Wrex growled, standing and moving to his dresser to get ready for bed.

Shepard laughed, shifting so she was sitting against the head of the bed. Her eyes shifted to the ring, a giddy feeling fluttering in her chest. Her relationship certainly wasn't the most normal in the galaxy, but she couldn't remember a time she had been happier. Huh. What would a wedding with a Krogan even look like? A giggle escaped her, and she pointedly ignored the glance from Wrex.

She was happy to find out.

 


End file.
